


Just A baker’s Daughter

by Satanicbookworm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is unknowingly being an ass, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, And plague), Angry Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois Ships It, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick takes pride in embarrassing Damian, F/M, He didn’t even know what was going on, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Just let poor Marinette take a nap, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette disregards her health, Marinette really needs coffee, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Penguin is a psychopath, Poison, Poor Tim Drake, Protective Damian Wayne, Salt, Slow Burn, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Riddler Tries, They’re both so emotionally constipated, Venena: comb star kwami (aka venom, he just doesn’t know the extent of the bullying, his heart is not used to Marinette, kind of, still not a nice guy though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicbookworm/pseuds/Satanicbookworm
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has spent years ignoring everyone judging her. Based on looks and lies no one really expected her to become someone in the world. After all, she is just a small baker's daughter. Right? Will a trip to Gotham change how everyone views her, or will she finally get pulled down into the deep despair she's been fighting to keep at bay for years. Will someone with green eyes and a dark past free her from the toxic people she's surrounded by?(I found a quote that I think fits this ship perfectly)Maybe she needed someone to show her how to live and he needed someone to show him how to love.- N.R HartThe first 4 chapters aren’t the best, I’m currently working to revise them. If you can get past that the rest is pretty good.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 162
Kudos: 1261





	1. Just an average day

Marinette Dupain- Cheng, that’s my name. Or at least one of them. I have many different faces I have to put on for numerous different people. To anyone outside of school, I'm a clumsy and kind baker's daughter. To anyone in school, I'm a heartless bully who has no compassion for others and an attention seeker. Day by day, week by week, more and more people become convinced by the lies spewed about me. My parents, bless their hearts, are some of the only people I can trust. Besides Tikki, of course. She's not really human though, more of a super tiny goddess. She helps me become Ladybug and an unstoppable force of justice for the citizens of Paris. So I guess she doesn't really count. The only time I get to truly be myself is when I'm Ladybug. I don't enjoy having to be my superhero counterpart, but I've got a lot of frustration in my life. So what if punching Akuma's helps to keep me from having a breakdown? I can't afford to have a breakdown, because if I get akumatized it's game over for everyone in Paris.

"Marinette! It's time for school!"

I sigh in annoyance. I know they mean well, but I'm just not the same 13-year-old girl anymore. I have been up for an hour and haven't been late once in the past 2 years. It's become necessary to always be on time no matter what.

Last time I was late, my classmates decided that it was their job to put me in my place. By that, I mean that they spray-painted attention seeker in bright red large letters all over my locker. They claimed it was to warn any unsuspecting students that might try to befriend me. Not only that but I had just personalized the locker. It had taken me weeks to finally finish.

I glanced at the alarm clock I'd had for years. 6:45 am, I should probably leave if I want to make it on time. I took notice of Tikki studying me. She's started to mother me worse than my actual mother. When I asked her about it she claimed she didn't know what I was talking about. I give her a soft smile and promise to snag her one of the rejected macarons on my way out.  
As I make my way downstairs to the entrance of the bakery I can't help but realize just how different my appearance has become. The biggest thing would be that I no longer wear my pigtail in my civilian life. They were starting to seem a bit childish as I got older, and not many teenage girls wear them every day. Except for Ladybug. I couldn't allow my identity to be compromised, so I changed my look. Right now I'm wearing black ripped jeans and a dark teal portrait neck T-shirt that I made myself.  
"Mari! There you are! I've been waiting out here for ten minutes. It's ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!" There Chloe stood one hand on her hip and a glare on her face, but the way her lip twitched like she wanted to smile let me know she wasn’t actually angry.

"Sorry Chloe, you could've just texted me though. I've just been sitting in my room for the past thirty minutes." I taunt lightly. The girl huffs and starts walking away toward the school.

I quickly follow not wanting to get left behind. Chloe is the only good thing to come from the whole Lila situation. They, unfortunately, started to bully Chloe almost as much as me. Apparently, they thought that if they had to be mean to me to get me to stop bullying that also meant they had to do the same to poor Chloe, who was trying to be better. It took a whole month of getting bullied for the girl to break. I was in my room when Chloe had burst through the door, hair a mess, and blue eyes shining with tears. She'd rattled off apology after apology while sobbing into the hug I was giving her. I was, of course, quick to forgive her and we started up a fast friendship.

The easy chatter we had started soon drifted off as we spotted the school. Instead replaced by a tense silence of dread. No matter how many times we walked to school I could never seem to shake the feeling of despair away. 

As we made our way up the steps and toward our classroom, I feel Chloe slip her hand into mine. Whether it's to comfort me or her I couldn't say.

When we walked into the room all the conversations that people had been having stopped. Chloe and I made our way to the back of the classroom where we normally sit. The entire way there I could feel Alya's eyes on me and I was praying to whatever higher power out there that my clumsiness decided to take a break. It didn't end up mattering. Lila had stuck her foot out at the last second. Then I was falling. Fast. I instinctively let go of Chloe's hand to try and protect my face. As I crashed toward the ground I heard Lila's fake sobbing and apologizing.

"Oh, Marinette! I am sooooo sorry. I truly didn't mean to trip you. I have this disease that makes my foot jerk outwards randomly. You forgive me, right?" She all but yells through false tears.

"I would forgive you if that had actually been an accident. You and I both know it wasn't. Also for me to even try to forgive you for anything, in general, I'd have to get over your ugly face first." I glare up at her as I get up, dust myself off and move toward my seat with Chloe in tow. "Sorry, you're just too ugly for me to look at." I’m done playing nice with her.

Just then Miss. Bustier decides to walk in. She pauses and looks around the room as if to judge whether the tense air surrounding us all was something to be concerned about. Apparently no it isn't.

"Class I've got some exciting news to share with you all today! We'll be transferring to Gotham temporarily for about seven weeks to see the city and get a tour around Wayne Enterprise."  
Immediately the class erupts in cheers from everyone except me and Chloe. It's not that we aren't excited about a change of scenery, because we are. It's more about the people we'll be with. Staying with this class for seven weeks straight with no breaks. Yay.  
. . .  
Authors note  
So this is my first ever attempt at Fanfiction. Please have mercy on my horrible writing skills. I am open to constructive criticism, just don't be mean about it. Also, Marinette will probably be pretty sarcastic in this. If you don't ship Daminette that's fine, all you have to do is click off this fic and continue on your day. Thank you for reading this even if you didn't end up liking it. There's a 90% chance I will post again tomorrow. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing extraordinary has been happening as of late. Most of the major villains are in Arkham asylum. And school is as monotonous as usual. Even the spontaneous family game nights insinuated by Grayson has become lack-luster.  
Despite how much he denies it, I can tell even Father is becoming restless just waiting for something to happen. Whatever is going to happen, it's going to be big. I can only hope none of us die this time.  
Currently, I am in the garden with Titus attempting to play fetch. Sadly he doesn't understand he's supposed to give it back. Which is mildly frustrating but nothing I can't handle. One day I'll succeed in teaching him.  
I was just in the middle of grabbing the slobbery ball from his mouth when Alfred came over and informed me we're having a family meeting.  
I feel a jolt of excitement as I walk down the halls to the living room. Maybe we'll finally have something interesting to do.  
When I get to the living room I stand by the wall, arms crossed and a scowl etched into my face.  
"Ok! Now that everyone's here I have an announcement."  
"You're going to finally man up and pop the question to Selina?" Jason cackles.  
"No." Bruce coughs awkwardly. I have to try really hard not to smirk at the blush on his face.  
"We'll be hosting a french class for about seven weeks. I want Dick to be their supervisor and tour guide." That's not the most outlandish thing we've ever heard.  
"Why Grayson? I know you have plenty of other people with enough experience to handle a class." I question  
"That's a good question. Do you want to answer this one Dick?" Bruce gives him a pointed look.  
"I tried to make blue pancakes, like in Percy Jackson, but the blue food dye exploded. There's a blue spot on the kitchen floor now." Grayson mumbled, dejectedly showing us his blue hands.  
It was silent for about 10 seconds. Then chaos breaks out.  
"You exploded blue food dye. Because of a book series, you read as a kid?"  
" Was Alfred pissed? I bet he was."  
"Did you still get the pancakes? 'Cause if you did I'm thoroughly offended you didn't invite me."  
"Did you get in trouble, or is this your punishment?"  
"I may or may not have gotten banned from the kitchen. Again." Grayson admits sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his blue hand.  
"Oh, and one last thing. Damian, you will be accompanying him." Wait. WHAT?  
"Excuse me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.  
" You heard me. You'll be going with Dick to help supervise the class. Only you will be looking for anything suspicious. When the class applied to our program we noticed some inconsistencies. Mostly about one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who multiple students have reported as being verbally and physically abusive. Yet, she has not been expelled. You may also know her as the famous fashion designer MDC who designs for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale amongst others." cue Tim squealing like a banshee in the background before Bruce clears his throat and continues, "right. There's also the famous model Adrien Agreste and the mayor's daughter Chloe Bourgeois. Neither has supported the claims on Miss Marinette. Chloe herself has taken to defending her. So you'll be there to see what that is about. Which you'll have an easier job doing because you're their age."  
"Ok, that's mildly interesting, but not urgent. You're basically saying that since I'm 15 I get punished the same way as a 23-year-old man who died his hand blue."  
"No. I'm saying you haven't left the house for anything other than patrols and school in 2 weeks. So I'm kicking you out."  
"Oooooooooooh!" my brothers are officially idiots. While Drake and Todd are high-fiving in the corner, Grayson's muttering to himself, two weeks? I could've sworn...  
"Tch, I'm not exactly the most social. How do you expect me to get all the facts straight without interrogating them?"  
Tim looks up from his coffee and laptop with an incredulous expression on his face, "You could ask them?" in hindsight that would probably work.  
"Very well, I will attempt to not decapitate them out of frustration. Is that all?"  
"Yes Damian, that is all."  
With that, I walk out the door to head up to my room. I need to do my own background checks on the class before they arrive.  
. . .  
Authors Note  
So, this is my second chapter. This time in Damian's point of view. It's a little shorter than the other one, sorry. I think I'm going to keep switching the point of view unless something big is happening in the story, or it gets annoying. If it gets annoying I'll let you know that's what's happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was just another hard day. The only difference between today and yesterday is that I now have a lot of added stress. I found out yesterday when Miss Bustier told the class that we were going to Gotham, that we're also expected to go to the Wayne Gala at the end of our time there. I have about 2 weeks to design them before we head to Gotham. At Gotham, I'll have to use one of my free days to get fabric. A few all-nighters here and there and me and Chloe's dresses will hopefully be done in time.   
I don’t mind making the dresses, in fact, I’ll probably enjoy it. I just already have a lot of work to do. As class president, I have to make sure everything goes as planned in Gotham. On top of that, I have my duty as Ladybug. Not to mention normal schoolwork and my regular commissions. To say I am stressed would be an understatement, but Chloe doesn’t know I’m Ladybug and I can’t really blame her for wanting me to make her dress.  
She was really nice about it too making it perfectly clear that there would be no hard feeling if I was unable to make one for her. Times like these are when I really appreciate Chloe. I felt my shoulders hunch over as I thought about how little Chloe really had. I’m not talking about money or possessions even. I’m talking about platonic relationships. Her Dad’s constantly trying to buy her affection since he doesn’t really have the time to just be with her. Her mother’s relationship with her has been getting better, but it’s a long way away from being where it should be. At least I have my parents there to support me wholeheartedly.  
I shake myself free from my thoughts. The least I can do for Chloe is make her a dress for the Gala. She deserves to have something someone made just for her. Something to make her feel special and loved. I’ll be the person to give her that something. With that reasoning, I look down at my sketchbook and start working. I should be able to come up with multiple designs today the rest will be revising and perfecting them. Once I finish the designs I’ll have Chloe look them over and decide which one she wants.  
Yesterday had been pretty average besides the announcement. After the Lila incident in the morning, Alya had cornered me in the locker room. Everyone was leaving for their first-class after our homeroom time was over and Chloe was already in class.

”Just what was that little stunt you pulled this morning?!” The girl screamed getting into my face. ”Lila is way prettier than you! Both inside and out! She can’t help it that she was born with so many diseases! That gives you no excuse to bully her like that and in front of the whole class too.” by this point Alya had backed me into a corner.  
My backs pressed against the cool wall. I try to think of something to placate the seething teen while pushing down my own anger, ”I’m sorry you think I was bullying her. It wasn’t my intention to upset you.” Apparently, that was not the right thing to say.   
”This Isn’t about me! It never was! You’re harming a perfectly nice girl out of jealousy and it’s not ok! It’s not Lila’s fault she’s friends with more famous people than you! I’ll give you one last chance to say sorry.” I look at the red-faced girl and see the fury in her eyes and clenched fists at her side.  
”I guess you’re right Alya, I’m just sooooo jealous of Lie-la and her nonexistent friendships. I don’t think I could stop even if I tried.” I snark calmly as I watch her facial expression. I see the exact moment my words register. that still doesn’t give me enough time to move out of the way because next thing I know I’m falling to the floor with a stinging pain in my right cheekbone. I’ve got to hand it to her, that was a nice punch. It’s definitely going to bruise.  
”I can’t believe I was ever friends with a bitch like you.” she glares down at me with disdain shining in her hazel eyes.  
”likewise.” I mutter while returning her glare full force. She’s the one to break first and with a huff, she turns and walks away towards her class.   
I turn to look at the security camera which no doubt caught the whole interaction on video. Not that that matters this good for nothing school could care less about me and my bullying problems. I would be way madder if their negligence wasn’t also the reason I’m still able to go to school with all the complaints about me. I glare up at the piece of technology as I get up and If I also happened to flip the thing off on my way out the door, well, no one will know anyway.

I sigh as I look down at the sketch I’ve been working on. No matter what I do I can’t seem to think of a design that matches both Chloe’s personality and color preferences. I want this to be the best dress she’s ever had. Smart, sassy, down to earth Chloe who likes black, yellow, and white. Something that demands everyone's attention when she walks into the room. With a huff, I get back to work. It looks like it’s going to be a long sleepless night again.  
. . .  
Authors note  
I’d just like to say thank you to everyone who has decided to read my story. I’ll try to post every day and if I miss a day I’ll be sure to give an explanation. The next chapter will be Damian's point of view. Bye!


	4. Do They Really Believe That Bullshit?

It’s been about two weeks since my father announced I would be helping to supervise a class. After my own research, I must say my interest peaked. The claims on Dupain-Cheng are rather nasty and go anywhere from yelling at someone to shoving a girl down the stairs. The odd thing is there’s never any evidence to back up any of these claims. My best guess would be that she did something similar on a much smaller scale and the kids just decided to be dramatic. It wouldn’t be the first time a kid over-exaggerated the truth.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud knocking at my door. Once I open the door I’m immediately pulled into a tight hug by Dick.

“Are you ready for 7 weeks of sibling bonding time?!”

“Grayson unhand me before you lose your hand,” I growl through clenched teeth. He slowly backs away with a pout on his face.

“Fine fine, but you should be excited! You might even make a new friend!” I just stare at him hard until he sighs. “Look. I know you don’t actually like people, but you need more friends than just Jon. C’mon, let’s head out. We don’t want to be late.” With that, he turns and walks away as I hesitantly follow.

Dick and I will be using his car to get to the airport to meet up with the class. I make sure to grab my katana before heading towards the car.

”You can’t bring your Katana to the airport.”

”But what if we need it! You and I both know it’s been far too quiet lately!” I argued

”Put the sword back Damian.”

”Fine! But if there’s a villain attack and we’re unprepared it’ll be your fault.” I grumble irritably under my breath as I stalked back into the house to put my katana back.

When we finally arrived at the airport we were 5 minutes late. I blame Dick If he’d just let me take my katana. We wouldn't be late and he wouldn’t be stuck apologizing to the teacher.

I turn to survey the students and see two major groups. If you can even call them groups when it’s just everyone except two in a group. I can tell the two excluded ones are Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng from the pictures I saw while doing my research. Wasn’t Adrien Agreste also on her side of this classroom war? Why is he over with the majority of kids if he thinks Marinette is innocent. Something doesn’t make sense, I’m clearly missing something.

”Damian! Why don’t you go say hi to the other kids?” I snap my head up to glare at my brother and mentor.

”Fine.” I grumble trying my best to keep my temper in check. I start to make my way toward the two standing a little way away from the others. As I pass I can’t help but hear some rather rude things from the larger group.

”Marinette is trying really hard to get over her jealousy of me. It’s not that big of a deal that she sent a couple mean texts to me last night.” the girl clad in bright orange exclaims loudly. Before bursting into tears, ”I’m so sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say anything! She’s going to hate me so much more now.” the young girl wails. Odd. That wasn’t convincing, at all. Do these people really believe the bullshit this girl is spouting? Another girl with orange ombre hair was quick to console the girl. What was up with all the orange?

”Don’t stress about it, Lila. It’s not your fault Marinette is a petty bitch.” I raise an eyebrow at her choice of wording. I decided that I definitely don’t want to be a part of their conversation, so I walk past them as if they aren’t there. When I finally reach the two other girls they're both tense and watching me carefully. I can understand being wary of strangers, but this is on another level. I don’t know what to say to make them relax, so I say what I’ve been thinking since I walked past the other idiots.

”Do they really believe all the BS that girl over there is whining about. I don’t know you very well, but she’s not convincing in the slightest.” everyone freezes and they look like they’re processing my words, meanwhile I’m internally freaking out. Did I say something wrong?Chloe breaks out into a Cheshire grin.

”I like this one. Please tell me you're going to be sticking around for a while.” she demanded while moving forward slightly and pointing at me with a hand on her hip. All the while her friend was bending over clutching her stomach laughing.

”I’ll be here the entirety of your stay here as my brother is your supervisor and father told me I was to go with him.” I reply a little confused, ”why?”

This time Marinette is the one to answer, ”To answer the first question you asked, yes, they do believe the bullshit that comes out of her mouth. For your second question, we’d just appreciate having another person with a little common sense around here.” she replies while straightening herself and offering me her hand. ”Marinette Dupain-Cheng, It’s nice to meet you.”

I shake her hand and respond, ”Damian.” Chloe stalks up behind her friend and slings an arm around her shoulder.

”Chloe Bourgeois” she states, still grinning like a maniac. I just nod my head in awkward acknowledgment. Before looking them both in the eyes and gesturing to where my brother was trying to get everyone to settle down.

”Shall we?”

”We shall.” the shorter of the girls replied, then both walked in front of me toward my brother and the rest of the class. If I happened to freeze up for a few seconds at the bright smile the girl gave me while passing, who was going to know?  
. . .  
Authors note  
jeez sorry, this one took so long to get out. I think I’ll really enjoy getting to write about how their relationship grows. It might not be as good as I hope though, probably because I, myself, haven’t had a crush in 7 years. And I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before. I’m not really sure how they work, but I hope I can still do this wonderful pairing justice and this will definitely be what most people call a slow burn.bye!


	5. Are You Kidding Me?

When I got off of the plane and stepped onto the solid ground I had expected a lot of different things. Damian was not one of them. As a matter of fact, I had expected our supervisor to be an enabler. It was definitely a big possibility given my luck these past few years. From what I’ve seen he seems to be a decent human being, he definitely seems to be annoyed with the level of chatter my class is doing. Chloe and I might actually enjoy our stay here. 

I smile lightly as I see Chloe arguing with Damian halfheartedly. I’m glad she’s having fun. I haven’t seen her this lively in a long while. She’s happy when she’s with me too, but I think she feels that she has to protect me from everyone else. She’s always so tense unless we're by ourselves or in the bakery.

I tense up when I feel a slender hand wrap around my shoulder. I warily turn to see who it is.  _ Are you kidding me?  _

”Mr. Riddler? Why are you here? Don’t you have better things to do than come to an airport?” I question while blinking innocently up at him. This poor sucker doesn’t even know what I’m capable of.

”Well, I’ve been fairly inactive in Gotham for far too long. I need to make a statement to let everyone know I’m still here. What better way to do that then to severely injure the president of the class Bruce Wayne himself invited? Don’t worry, I won’t kill you, I want you to be able to tell people about this incident. I’ll probably kill a few others though. Minor casualties in the long run really.”

”That’s a sucky idea.”

”Excuse me?” flabbergasted he grips his cane a little tighter.

”You heard me.” I straighten my back out and look him directly in the eyes. ”If you want to make a statement there are a ton of legal ways to go about it. Dye your hair bright green, I don’t care! If you kill these people it will make a statement, sure, but don’t convince yourself that that’s why you did it. If you kill someone here today it will be for no reason other than your own bloodlust.” I throw my hands up in frustration. I can see that most people have noticed what’s going on and have backed away. Those that don’t know are quickly being informed.

I turn my eyes back to the person all of my anger is currently fixated on.

”How about I offer you a deal. Young lady, you don’t seem to be very intelligent. You clearly know who I am, so I assume you know about everything I’ve done,” he twirls his cane threateningly and slams it down with an audible bang. I wince slightly and he grins, ”Yet, you had no trouble yelling at me. You either don’t care if you live, or you’ve got a secret of your own. Either way, you’re a puzzle and I like puzzles. Though, I might be content to just watch this one be solved. If you can answer five of my riddles I’ll leave without hurting the other people here no strings attached.” He smirks ferociously, ”If you fail, however, I’ll kill everyone in this room except you.” There’s an audible gasp around us. He reaches out his hand smirk still intact, ”Do we have a deal Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

I reach my hand out and grip his with equal strength ”I guess we do Mr. Riddler” 

” First one! A container without hinges, lock, or a key, yet a golden treasure lies inside me. What am I?”

”Are you serious? You do know my parents are bakers, right? It’s an egg.” his gleeful smile dampens slightly.

”Lucky guess. You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. The wind is my enemy. What am I?” I pause at this one, he’s getting trickier. I ponder for a few seconds before smiling victoriously,

”A candle! You’re getting a little more cunning with these, aren’t ya’?” I grin a little feeling slightly happy he’s picking the trickier questions. If there weren’t lives at stake I might have even enjoyed this. ”Why? You feeling threatened?”

”Why would I be scared of a small teen like you?” _Oh, he did not just go there._ ”I don’t have all-day, onto the next one. What is seen in the middle of March and April that can’t be seen at the beginning or end of either month?”

”That one is very deceitful,” I rock back on my feet a nervous tick I’d picked up after being Ladybug for so long. I could’ve easily missed this one if I hadn’t considered the wording, ”It’s the letter ’R’.”

”I come from a mine and always get surrounded by wood. Everyone uses me. What am I?”

”Pencil lead.” One more riddle. I can do this.

” Last one Young Lady, think you can do it?” I just nod my head, unwilling to speak. ”You can carry it everywhere you go, and it does not get heavy. What is it?” This one is difficult. There are multiple different things it could be.  _ A feather? No, it’s too simple. What about clothes? No, those get heavy when wet.  _ I furrow my brow in confusion.  _ Wait! That’s it!  _

”It’s your name! You carry that with you everywhere but it’s not physically there!” the whole room seems to collectively sigh in relief. I look up at the tense figure of the Riddler. He seems to be thinking about something before straightening his spine and holding his cane in front of him.

”Well, young lady, it seems you’re smarter than I first thought. Sadly, not smart enough.” I feel the panic rise up my throat,

”W-what? But you said if I got all five correct you’d leave them alone.”

”Right you are missy, I remember exactly what I said, ’I’ll leave without hurting the other people here’. Your life is still on the table.” With that, he pulls a knife out of the holster on his belt.  _ Oh, shit. _ Then he’s running straight at me. In the background, I can vaguely hear Chloe screaming, but I don’t have time to dwell on it. I quickly grab the wrist holding the knife and turn to heft the weight of this man over my shoulder and onto his back. Making sure I keep my hold on his wrist as he gasps for air I take the knife out of his hand before looking over to the people surrounding me.

”Does anyone have a zip tie?” I question loudly until a woman who appears to be in her late thirties walks over hesitantly with a couple in her grip. As soon as the girl turns to walk away, the Riddler is twisting out of my grip.

”I have my suspicions about you young lady, but I’ll keep those to myself for now. I can’t wait to see how this riddle unravels. I’ll see you again soon, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” After that vaguely threatening tangent, he straightens his clothes and walks out as if nothing happened.

I look down at the clean knife in my hand before glancing up at the people surrounding me. 

”I don’t know about you, but I could really use a nap.”

Time skip

Tikki flew up to me as soon as I closed the door of my room, ”Marinette, we have to talk.” I’m immediately worried as Tikki is never this serious.

”What’s wrong Tikki? You’re not hurt, are you?” the goddess shakes her head, a grave expression etched onto her face.

”It’s time I tell you about the comb star kwami Venena.”

Authors note

Holy! This chapter took forever! I kind of wanted Marinette to slap The Riddler, but I just couldn’t find a way for her to do it while staying in character. Either way, I’m pretty happy with how this chapter went. I’d love to see what you all think as well! Bye!


	6. I told you we should've brought the sword!

Dick Grayson PoV

_ Holy shit.  _ Did I just witness what I think I did? This young girl who was part of our class literally just snarked off at the  _ Riddler.  _ Answered all of his riddles like they were nothing, and when he ran at her with a knife? Completely unfazed she flips him on his back and asks if anyone has a zip tie.

Even his creepily vague see you later did nothing. She just sighed, looked around the room at all of our shocked faces, and tiredly stated she needed a nap. Hell if I’m not going to let the poor girl take a nap. She just took down a criminal mastermind in style, she deserves all of the naps in the world. I squint as I look her over more closely, black hair, blue eyes.  _ Shit.  _ I’m going to have to keep her far away from Bruce. He’ll take one look at her face and want to adopt her. I look over at Damian to get his opinion on the matter.  _ Oh. _

Bruce might not have to adopt this one, it looks like Damian might have first dibs this time. I smirk as I stare at my brother's flushed face as he openly gawks at her. She doesn’t seem to notice. Which is truly a shame. I’d have so much more blackmail material if Damian got confronted on his staring in front of a ton of people. Not to mention it would be one of the funniest things I’d ever seen.

I’d notice Damian freeze a couple of times around Miss Marinette, but I’d just assumed he shocked even himself how quick he was to befriend her. This is oh so much better. I just got to witness  _ Damian Wayne _ get his first crush. On the girl, he was told to investigate. Bruce definitely gets to pick the movie at our next family movie night for unintentionally setting this beautifully tragic scene I get to be a witness to.

I nudge Damian in the shoulder to break him out of the stupor he was in before it gets too embarrassing. When he looks up at me as if to ask what I want, the flush on his face fading quickly. I smirk at him and raise an eyebrow tilting my head in her direction. The poor kid's face goes impossibly redder when he realizes he was caught staring. It almost makes me feel bad.  _ Almost.  _ No nevermind. I have no regrets, this is the best day of my life!

He glares up at me and hisses through clenched teeth, ”Shut up, Grayson!”

I smile innocently down at him, ”Never said anything Little D.” I shrug my shoulder as I start to walk toward Marinette, ”Let’s go say hi!”

”Wait! Grayson! Get back here!” he all but screams as he scrambles to catch up to me.

”Miss. Dupain-Cheng, that was quite the show of strength.” Dick states offering up a charming smile. She politely smiles back if not a little bit more reserved.

”Well, Mr. Grayson, it wasn’t anything impressive. I just did what I had to do to keep everyone alive and if I happened to have a little fun while doing it, who cares?” she says with a shrug as she stares at me with closed-off, calculating eyes.

”I think my brother and I would have to disagree with you about it not being impressive. He was quite in awe of your skill.” Damian who was now standing beside me grips my elbow hard enough to be painful. I have a hard time hiding a wince, but I manage.

She stares at us for a couple of seconds as if this whole interaction was something odd. I can’t even really blame her, to anyone other than me and Damian this probably would be considered weird.

”That’s very kind of you Mr. Grayson, but I must be going back with my class. You see, they’ve decided to head straight back to the hotel due to this incident.” She excused herself with confident yet cautious accented English.

”Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow.” She nods her head in acknowledgment as she makes her way back over to her class.

I wait a couple of seconds until she’s out of hearing range before I speak while walking back to the car, ”She seems nice. I approve.”

Damian points an accusatory finger at me, ”I don’t need your approval, Grayson! And I told you we should've brought the sword!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes
> 
> Whoo! This ones done! Finally! This chapter was mostly for my own amusement and I had a great time writing it. Sorry, I missed yesterday's chapter I promise to write another one tomorrow? Today? I don’t really know, it’s 1 am. Also on a different note, do you want the next chapter in Damian’s pov of Marinette's? Bye!


	7. He’s Not Denying It

What the hell is going on? First of all the Riddler shows up with no warning to attack Marinette. How’d he even determine who and where she was? Whatever the reason it doesn’t seem to matter as she ended up beating him up. It was a timely fight but still somewhat startling. _So what if I was staring, Grayson?_ _It doesn’t mean anything! Wipe that goofy smile off your ugly face!_ How was I supposed to know that a small teen who couldn’t be more than five feet tall could actually fight? On top of that, she’s a baker's daughter, they’re known for being sweet. 

When I had reluctantly agreed to do some digging into this situation, it was mostly for my own amusement. I will admit that I was getting pretty bored just sitting and waiting for something to happen. When something  _ finally  _ happens I can do nothing but watch as she single-handedly takes down one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. 

Her fighting style itself was unusual in more ways than one. It didn’t appear to be any of the fighting styles I’d learned at the league. I know how to fight in almost every way and know how to identify all of them. So it’s safe to conclude that she’s self-taught, which brings us to our next problem. Why would a baker’s daughter born and raised in the city of love have the need to learn how to fight? It just doesn’t add up. I’ll have to ask Drake to do some digging for me. I’ll probably have to buy his coffee for a week. No matter I’ve got plenty of money from the allowances Father gives out every month. It’s not like I have anything else to use it for.

I sigh heavily as I put on my robin suit. I’ll be patrolling with Jason today. Unfortunately, that also means I’m on ’ _ make sure he doesn’t lose his cool’  _ duty. Like I didn’t have enough problems today, now I have to deal with his shit. As I start to make my way to the meetup section of the bat cave. Dick suddenly shows up beside me, swinging an arm around my shoulder, he grins like an idiot. 

”What are ya’ thinking about Little D? Is it little Miss. Dupain-Cheng? You certainly seemed very  _ interested  _ in her earlier.” he teases with a victorious grin on his face when mine started to heat up. Curse this stupid body. The others choose that moment to walk through the door.  _ Great. _

”Err, what’s going on here?” a heavily caffeinated Tim asks in between sipping his coffee, he stares at the flush my face, ”Is he sick or something?”

”Oh, he’s not sick unless you count being sick with love.” Dick swoons clasping his hands in front of him.

”Grayson!” Damian growls lowly, the red on his face starting to creep up his neck. ”If you want to keep your head, I suggest you shut your mouth.”

”What?” Jason asks scratching his head with his free hand while the other holds his helmet.

Dick looks as excited as a kid in a candy store with no budget. ”You. Would. Not. Believe me. If I told you.” he’s practically vibrating with utter joy.

”Grayson.” I warned one last time, but it didn’t seem to matter since they’re all taking turns ignoring me.

”Spit it out already. We don’t have all night for this.” Father reminds us tiredly.

”Ok ok. So we went to meet the kids in the class we have to supervise for a while, right?” They all nod their heads in confirmation. ”Well, Damian went right over to where Marinette and Chloe were standing and said something funny? I don’t know they all just started laughing.” They all turn to look at Damian with different levels of shock written on their face.

”Wait! I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet!” Dick whines as he notices the lack of attention on him, ”The girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was targeted by Riddler in the middle of the airport.”

”What!?” they all scream in unison, as Tim mumbles ”How the hell is that good news?”

”She took him down calmly, after answering all of his riddles. Correctly, might I add. Then when he sadly escaped all she did was say she needed a nap. Like, this guy runs at her with a knife. She just calmly flips him over, and when I turned to get Damian's opinion on the matter? Do you know what I saw?”

Father just shakes his head as a reply as I silently plead for someone to kill me so I don’t have to deal with this embarrassment. 

”He was standing there, staring at  _ her,  _ with this ginormous red tint all over his face. He has his first-ever crush on a badass baker’s daughter. Little D is finally all grown up.” Dick pretends to wipe tears from his eyes as all the others turn to stare at me slack-jawed.

”He’s not denying it.” Jason whispers quietly in growing horror. Then Tim’s laughing uncontrollably clutching his coffee like a lifeline and Father’s rubbing his temple like he can feel a headache coming on.

Jason and his commentary keep getting more and more annoying. ”That poor girl she’s going to run away at first sight. I don’t know if we should be helping you or her.” still stuck in his state of horror, Jason puts a hand to his chin as if thinking. ”I’ve got it! We’ll just go with you to see the class tomorrow! Then we can decide who to help and figure out what exactly caught Demon Spawn's eye. Because this is fuckin’ weird.”  _ you're telling me. _

”I don’t need your help, Todd.” In all reality I’m planning on ignoring this so-called crush until it disappears. No need for unwanted feelings for me.

”Oh, no need to thank us. We’ll take great joy in helping you out Little D.” Dick smirked evilly, and I have a hard time keeping the slight shiver of fear from showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This one took a while longer to write than my others. Which was unfortunate because I had wanted to write two today. This one just took so damn long. The next chapter will be Marinette's POV and you’ll finally figure out what the hell the comb star kwami is.


	8. Curse my Anger and Competitive Streak

This day was just not going my way. First Tikki decided she had to share some depressingly true story about the comb star kwami. We haven’t even defeated  _ Hawkmoth _ yet, and now I have to deal with a psychotic God? _ No thank you. _

**Yesterday**

_ “It’s time I tell you about the comb star kwami Venena.”  _

_ “The what? I thought we were only missing two miraculi?” I ask hesitantly, put off by the grim expression engraved on her small face. _

_ ”I thought so too, until your confrontation with the Riddler. Some of her energy was on him, I could sense it when he got close.”  _

_ ”Ok. So there’s another kwami, do I have to save her too?” The frown on her face tightened into a reserved line. _

_ ”No.” _

_ ”What?” _

_ ”I said no. You don’t have to save her, you have to destroy her. Venena was, no, is Plagg’s sister. The only difference is Plagg had me to balance him out. Venena didn’t have that luxury. For a while, we thought it would be fine if the Kwami’s and guardians kept an eye on her. For years we thought she wasn’t going to be a problem. Many of us were friends of hers. But there was a problem, Venena represents poison and disease and she didn’t have anyone to balance her out. Wayzz helped a little with his extensive knowledge of healing, but he isn’t a healing kwami. Soon Venena was out of control, almost everything had become poisonous and there was illness everywhere. My creations were dying faster than they were being made. We tried to talk her out of it, at that point in time she was just so far gone that we couldn’t do anything.” She took a shaky breath and her blue eyes shone with tears. _

_ ”Plagg had to cataclysm her to save all the life that was left. Despite everything Plagg loved his sister, sometimes he still has nightmares of her screams.” _

_ ”Oh, my god. That’s horrible, but if Plagg’s cataclysm couldn’t do anything, what could I possibly do? And why couldn’t you sense her before?” I felt my heart hurt at the thought of what Plagg was forced to do. _

_ ”She must’ve gone into hiding after she was cataclysmed. We all thought that the leftover poison and disease in the world was from the leftover energy released. If Plagg and I were to both work against her we should be able to stop her forever. It kills me inside to think about what this is going to do to him.” _

**Present Time**

How am I supposed to feel about that? I’m going to have to take Plagg from his holder and tell him to kill his sister. Tikki said she’d tell me who Chat Noir was so that I can take Plagg away tonight. The fact that I have to take him away from Chat isn’t what upsets me. No, I’m actually grateful for that. He hasn’t full-on harassed me, but he still doesn’t stop flirting, which gets _ really _ annoying after a while. Not only that but he’s been becoming less of a help and more of a liability during fights against Akuma’s.

He’s not a bad person, but he doesn’t have what it takes to be a hero. He lacks the maturity for it, and he acts like he doesn’t understand the gravity of Paris’s situation. One mistake and everyone could die and they’d stay dead. I’m more upset that Plagg’s going to be taken from a relatively safe environment and into this mess.

Now that you understand that I was already in a bad mood from that, you’ll also understand that Lila trying to get them to leave on the bus without me and almost accomplishing her goal didn’t help it. She would’ve actually pulled it off if I hadn’t planned ahead. I was ready and waiting in the hotel lobby with Chloe an hour before everyone else just to avoid that situation.

The only good thing about this was Lila and Alya’s twin glares of fury when they saw me. Then when we finally got to Wayne Enterprise for that tour we were signed up for, I’m almost immediately greeted by three giant men and a scowling Damian.

”Aww, look at how cute she is! Did this pixie really take out the Riddler?” Very condescending, but nothing I can’t handle.

”She’s really short with her height, it would be really difficult to pick someone of Riddler height and weight up. Are we sure she could even flip him over?”  _ Oh he did NOT just go there.  _ I narrow my eyes dangerously as I glare at the man with a coffee cup. 

”I can assure you,  _ sir.  _ That I’m stronger than I appear.” In my peripheral, I can see Chloe whisper something to Damian and they both get a vicious smile. 

Damian moves forward confidently, ”Why don’t you arm wrestle her,  _ Drake?” _

”What? No? I just met her. I'm not going to arm wrestle her.” He backs away to plainly add to his answer.

_ Curse my anger and competitive streak.  _ I step forward, boldly raising an eyebrow. ”What’s the matter? You already said how unlikely it is that I’m strong. Why not? It won’t harm anyone.” I stare him down until he finally relents. We quickly move toward a table and get situated. Just as I was about to reach for his hand I feel Chloe put her hand on my shoulder.

”Don’t go easy on him, Mari.”

”Didn’t even cross my mind Chlo.” I see him tense scarcely, anyone else would’ve missed it. I cautiously wrap my hand around his. One of the men who I recognize as Mr. Grayson crouches down by the table to watch and count us down.  _ 3\. 2. 1. _

I immediately tightened my grip and pushed. I can see his arm move back slightly as he looks at it in surprise. He scooches his chair closer and looks at me with a determined grin. I smirk back slightly, I almost feel bad for taking my frustration out on him. It can’t be helped. With one last push, I’ve slammed his hand into the table and consequently won. 

The other brother that has yet to introduce himself is laughing, while Damian and Mr. Grayson just smile knowingly. The poor guy I beat doesn’t seem to understand what just happened because he’s looking at his arm muttering something about needing more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took so long. I’m staying at my Grandparent house for the week so things might be a little slower than usual. Tell me what you think, advice us always appreciated. Bye!


	9. The Word Angel

After Marinette swiftly knocked my brother down a peg, Jason seemed to have decided to follow her around like a lost puppy. Quite frankly it was getting very irritating. I was having a hard time resisting the urge to go back to the car and grab my katana. He knows exactly what he’s doing too. I watch as he has the nerve to look me directly in the eye and then sling an arm around her shoulder to start up a conversation. Just as I was about to go over there I feel a hand on my arm holding me in place.

”Baby Bird now is not the time to get jealous. I guarantee you she doesn’t find jealousy endearing.” Dick whispered in a hushed voice while tightening the grip on my arm. I jerked my arm out of his grip and glared up at him.

”Tt, I’m not jealous. What would I have to be jealous of?” I ask incredulously, crossing my arms and scowling at him.

”Miss. Marinette of course. You’re envious that Jason is having a conversation with her, while you’re over here watching.” I feel my ears start to go red at the accusation, and I can only hope he believes it’s from anger. From the look on his face, he’s not convinced at all. I back up slightly farther away from him.

”If I wanted to have a conversation with her, I would.” I scoff as I turn to look at Marinette again, more out of reflex than actually wanting to see what she’s doing. I feel Tim walk up behind me having heard the whole conversation.

”Prove it.” He says as he pushes me in her direction. I glare back at my brothers one last time before I walk over toward Marinette and Jason.

”Marinette I’d like to apologize for my brother's rudeness. Have any of them introduced themselves yet?” I question while looking Todd in the eye. Marinette seems a little put off by the interaction seeing how she starts to fidget with her purse.

”Not yet Damian. Though, I’m sure they were planning on it at some point.”

”I’m sure they were, but you’ve already been tricked into arm-wrestling one of them. I think the least they could do is introduce themselves.” The facial expression I made must’ve been funny because she started to laugh. I felt my entire face heat up.  _ Holy, what is wrong with me? All she did was laugh? It should seriously be illegal how pretty her laugh is. _

”I’m sure you wouldn’t mind introducing them. Seeing how they are your brothers and they’ve clearly forgotten about it themselves.” I blink at her reply.

“Right. Of course.” I clear my throat, “The one you arm wrestled is Tim Drake and the one following you around is Jason Todd. I’m pretty sure you already know Dick Grayson who is your supervisor for the entirety of your stay here.” I can’t help but stare into her big blue eyes as I speak. Honestly, her eyes could give Dick a run for his money. Half of her hair is up in a french braid and some of the strands left out frame her face. She’s wearing a casual white lace dress and all I can think of is the word  _ angel _ .

I avert my eyes to look at the window to the side, “We’d better catch up with the rest of your class before we lose them.” I say anxiously. She just nods and with one last smile, she turns and walks away to find her class.

I let out a sigh of relief as I feel my tense posture relax. Until Jason gets in front of me, holds my shoulders, and looks me directly in the eyes.

”You’ve got it bad.  _ Really _ bad. Despite how weird all of this is I’ve decided to help you. Mostly because she’s awesome and if you don’t marry her I doubt she’ll come to visit us.” He draws me closer to him so that we’re so close our noses are almost touching. ”Don’t mess this up.” He also turns to walk away, probably to go find Marinette again.  _ What the hell?  _ She’s only just met Jason a couple of hours ago and he already wants to keep her? I’m scared to think of what Father will do when he meets her.

I start to make my way back toward the class and my brothers. I can’t help but wonder what brought me to this point. Having a pointless crush on an odd girl I just met who’s from Paris and is going back there in a matter of weeks. I can barely even talk to her without my entire face going bright red. I’m the heir to the League of Assassins and Robin partner of the dark knight, Batman. I shouldn’t have a crush, let alone on a normal girl from the city of love.

Even if she could take down the Riddler she’s still average and in every sense, it shouldn’t be possible for me to be this infatuated with her. It doesn’t help that every one of my family members that have met her has also liked her, in a more platonic way. They all want to keep her around and the only way she’s going to stick around is if she’s dating me. Which means I’m going to have to face these feelings head-on instead of trying to kill them like I want to.

Unfortunately, I don’t have any clue what I’m doing and my brothers are no help. It’s not like I’d go to them for help anyways. If I did, I’d never live it down.

I finally catch up with the class, Marinette at the back of the group with Chloe and Jason. I make my way over toward them and say hello to Chloe, purposefully ignoring Jason. Just as I was about to turn my attention to Dick explaining the history of Wayne Enterprise, Marinette turned to grin at me.  _ Shit. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one doesn’t have a lot of plot. I just thought it was a good idea to show how Damian was dealing with his newfound feelings. His brothers are some of my favorite characters to write. Until next chapter, Bye!


	10. This is what I get for trying to be friendly

I officially have no clue what’s going on around here. Let’s recap these past couple days, shall we? We arrive in Gotham City on time despite Lila’s efforts of sabotage. The Riddler attacks me at the airport, then I go home and learn about Venena after making a sort-of friendship with Damian. Nothing I can’t handle and most of it actually makes sense. Do you know what doesn’t make sense? Damian. He challenged his brother to an arm-wrestling match against me and now he can barely look me in the eye! Was I supposed to say no? 

Then we had this weird-ass conversation about his brother's names, which I didn’t actually know. Come to think of it that was probably pretty rude of me, not introducing myself before the arm-wrestling match. In my defense, I was in a terrible mood. Anyways, after Damian tells me his brother's names he suggests we catch up with the class.

At this point, it’s become painfully obvious how uncomfortable he is. So, I try to do the friendly thing and try to reassure him, you know, by smiling? Give me a break! I haven’t had to be nice to other teens in years. I’m a little rusty at this! It doesn’t even matter, because all he did was go bright red and look away! 

I had been trying to focus on what Mr.Grayson was saying about the history of the company, which was actually very interesting. Then Damian shows up out of nowhere looking a little sick, and since it would be rude to speak while Mr. Grayson is, I grin at him. I was just hoping to put him at ease, maybe see if he was feeling alright. All he does is slowly back away like he just saw Death himself.  _ What the hell? _ This is what I get for trying to be friendly.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding me, his brother doing the opposite. Jason didn’t seem to have any problem with following me around all day. It’s not like I minded, but the glares and odd looks he was sent Damian were a bit concerning.

The long bus ride of thinking is finally over as we pull up to the hotel. I open the door to my room and promptly faceplant on the small bed. Apparently, Lila needed my room to store all her medical supplies. I had pointed out how we could easily just take what she needed and that most of it was extra clothes. I was downgraded to a less than nice room because that’s what the extra money for the trip could afford.

I know I should be working on the dresses for the gala, but one little nap can’t hurt, can it?

**Two Hours Later**

It can hurt. It can hurt a lot. Mostly my stomach, which is growling and hungry from missing dinner. Nobody came to wake me up for it and when I checked my phone it showed that Chloe tried to contact me. 

I knew they’d try something like this. That's why I set multiple alarms on my phone; I should’ve only been asleep for a maximum of thirty minutes. I guess it doesn’t really matter. What’s done is done and I should start working on the dresses anyway.

**Eight Hours Later**

I’ve just snuck into Adrien Agreste’s bedroom to steal his magical ring so that said magical ring can kill his sister. Again. God, what has my life come to? Poor Plagg was practically unresponsive for hours after we told him the news. 

We literally had to wave camembert under his nose to snap him out of it. It took two minutes for him to reach out and grab the cheese. That’s how bad this situation is.

On the bright side, tonight wasn’t a total bust, the only good news is that I’ve officially started the dresses. More bad news? You bet! It’s now 4 am and I haven’t slept. I’ll have to get up at 5:30 if I want to get ready and make sure the others don’t leave me behind. I suppose I’ll be running on coffee and energy drinks tomorrow.

No matter, I’ve done it before, but as I lie down on my bed I just can’t seem to actually fall asleep. My mind just keeps wandering back to Damian. I really don’t remember what I did wrong, yet there is clearly a problem. I mean, the kid can’t even look at me!

For some reason, the thought of him disliking me so much leaves a sour taste in my mouth. There's nothing I can do about it though. He’s clearly uncomfortable with and around me. I should respect that and leave him alone.

_ Should doesn’t mean will.  _ I’ll just have to think back on our interactions throughout the day and figure out where it went wrong. By the time I’ve mentally sorted through everything and have a decent sized list of everything that could have weirded him out, it’s about an hour later. 

The only problem is that it also took me another half hour to decide that I’d just apologize for everything because I couldn’t figure out which one got him to act this way. The alarm goes off signaling it’s time for me to get up.  _ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really know what to put here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate everyone that comments, they really help motivate me to write more. Bye!


	11. Thank You

Today will hopefully be better than yesterday. I’ll have to figure out a way to apologize to Marinette without looking pained. I need to find some way to make up for how rude I was the other day. Not only did I avoid her I also didn’t manage to explain my odd behavior before she left. I truly hope she doesn’t think I’m too weird to be her friend. 

That would be absolutely horrible not to mention I’m pretty sure Jason would murder me in my sleep. He seems to have taken on the self-appointed role of big brother. For some reason, Marinette didn’t seem to mind him following her around. 

Dick and I walk into the hotel lobby and I can’t help but fidget nervously as I spot her from across the room. On the bright side, I only have to worry about Dick because the others are all going to be in meetings all day long. 

I stride over to her as I try to appear confident. The closer I get to her the more concerned I get. She has eye bags and a giant travel coffee mug that could rival Tim’s on a bad day. Her hair is a mess and she seems to be frantically talking with Chloe, despite all that I can’t help marveling at how beautiful she is.

The second she spots me she starts walking over. Shit, did I mess this up already? When she finally reaches me she has a determined look stretched across her face and those big blue eyes shine dangerously. 

”I don’t know exactly what I’ve done to make you feel uncomfortable around me, but I’m adamant about apologizing for it.” She opens her mouth to continue and I can just tell she’s got a list in her mind. Hell if that doesn’t make me feel like I kicked a puppy in the face. I immediately start scrambling to stop her.

”Hold up! Why should you apologize? I was the one being weird. I just wasn’t quite sure how to handle a conversation with you after you bested my brother and Riddler.  _ I  _ apologize for my awkwardness.” Not exactly the truth but it’s believable enough to work. I can’t very well just tell her I for some baffling reason, really like her and it scared the crap out of me.

She appeared stunned for a second before giggling easily and I could’ve sworn it was the sound of an angel, ”No need, why don’t we go back to where Chloe is waiting for us?” She holds her hand out for me as a silent offer and I nervously take it in mine. On the way over to her friend, I have to work hard just to keep my face neutral, and in spite of my best undertakings, I can feel my ears go red. 

I look over my shoulder one last time just to see Dick beaming like a maniac while giving me a thumbs up. I scowl at him so hard I think I might’ve actually seen him wince. I smile victoriously as I fight the desire to laugh at his reaction.

When we finally reach Chloe she’s smirking like she knows something that’ll either ruin someone's life or save it. I shudder at the thought of her holding that kind of power over me. I only met her yesterday and yet I already knew she was a person one did not want to piss off.

We trail behind the class as my brother gives them a tour around the safest parts of Gotham, which, in all honesty still aren’t that safe. He was just starting to explain the different parts of the city and where to avoid when I feel a tug on my arm as I’m pulled to the side.

Chloe’s smiling like she just won the lottery, ”I know Your secret Damian. You’re way too evident about it, it’s sickeningly obvious. Luckily for you, I’m here to help.” 

I pull my arm out of her vice-like grip and step back slightly. ”I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.” I state courtly, not liking where this is going one bit.

Chloe just gives me a bored look and rolls her eyes cocking her hip to the side. ”You like my Mari. I’m going to help you woo the crap out of her. She won’t know what hit her.” her eyes gleam evilly, an entirely different shade of blue than Marinette’s. I decided that I like Marinette’s kind ones better.

”And why would you do that? I’ve only known you for about a day. You can’t have possibly decided I’m good enough for her at this point.” I counter skeptically.

Her face turns deadly as she stares me down, ”I don’t know that you’re good enough, but right now I don’t think it matters. Mari needs someone who isn’t too scared to stick up for her. You don’t seem like the type to hide in the shadows while someone you like suffers. So, I’m trusting you. Don’t make me regret it.”  _ Suffers?  _ Is she suffering?

I furrow my brow in confusion, ”What do you me-” she cuts me off abruptly by pulling me over slightly. I watch quietly as the girl from the first day stalks up to Mari. She seems to be saying something upsetting because I can see Mari clench her hand into fists as she goes stiff. 

I quickly walk over to where they are and end up catching the end of the conversation. ”Give it up Marinette. I’ve taken all of your friends, if you would just give up you could have it all back.” I feel my blood boil at the nonsense the girl I remember to be Lila is spouting.

I storm up to them, ”Who do you think you are? Leave her alone.” I growl out as I place myself between them and glare threateningly. She seems to shrink under the severity of my gaze before she straightens her back and gasps dramatically.

”Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you were there! I would’ve saved our little chat for later. you probably don’t know this since you’re new, but it’s pretty well known that Marinette bullies me.” she starts sobbing and I can feel my disgust increase greatly.

”Don’t try those mind tricks with me, you harlot.” I snarl and the look on my face must’ve told her that she wasn’t winning this battle because she goes flying back to her gang with tears in her eyes. 

I turn back to the small person behind me, and I feel the anger drain out of me as she smiles a genuine smile and utters a single phrase, ”Thank you.” If that doesn’t make my annoyance worth it nothing ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’ve been really busy lately. I had to bake 24 cupcakes and a 2 layer cake for my neighbors birthday all video game themed. On top of that my dog got sick, so I had to take care of her. I’m going to try to get back into a sort of schedule for this story. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	12. Clumsinette

Words cannot explain just how grateful I am for Damian. He’s been by my side all day since he intervened in my ”conversation” with Lila. He’s asked me if I’m okay, and has kept all the other kids far away from me with one look. That’s only in the past hour! Man, I wish I could do that. Maybe if I ask him to teach me he will? Would that be considered weird? Nevermind that was a stupid idea. 

We’re about to get on the bus to go to an American chain restaurant called Olive Garden. Damian will be there, but he doesn’t have to go on the bus with Lila. The lucky bastard. That also means that I have to spend a whole twenty minutes in a small space with a bunch of people that hate me. When I walk onto the bus I am met with a bunch of glaring teenagers. Thank god for Chloe and her carefully neutral expression. I make my way down the rows and rows of angry people observing them trying to make sure they don’t try anything. I just barely managed to catch Alya sticking her foot out in time. 

I sigh as I sit down next to Chloe, ”This is going to be a long bus ride.”

”Because you just can not go without your new boyfriend for two seconds?” Chloe fake swoons next to me and I have to fight the urge to bash her head in.

”No! He’s just a friend. I mean it.” I look down at my hands clasped together in my lap, ”Besides you and I both know how well relationships go for me.” 

I look up at her with a watery smile shocked to see her angry one looking back at me. ”Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare go down that road again Mari. Your past relationship was  _ his fault _ . Not yours. Besides we’re better off without him anyways.” Before I had the chance to reply I heard the voice I hate so much exclaim loudly.

“It’s all my fault! If only I’d tried to talk to him before, Marinette wouldn’t have been able to manipulate him! I’m so sorry I failed!” She starts balling. I can feel myself age ten years from exhaustion of listening to this class of dummies comfort her.

I poke my head outside the security of our small seats to see a bunch of kids leaning out of their own seats to ease the liar. I look a little closer and see Alya’s icy gaze on me.

“Don’t worry girl, we used to be the same way. It’s only a matter of time before he figures it out and leaves her too.” 

I duck back into my seat as I feel the blood draining from my face at the thought of losing someone else. I clench my fists in my lap and grit my teeth in a lame attempt to calm myself. I feel Chloe unfurl my hand and slip hers into mine and for a brief second it’s not terribly bad. Though it was brief I feel unexplainable gratitude toward her and how she’s stuck with me through everything.

“I’m sorry Chloe, I’m so sorry, but as long as I’m in this class romance is out of the question.” Tears well up in my eyes and a lump grows in my throat as a deep loneliness weedles it’s way into my heart, bones, and very essence. Chloe just squeezes my hand reassuringly and somehow that’s all I need. 

As we pull up to the restaurant I quickly wipe away the tears that have fallen and straighten myself out. Giving Chloe a bright smile I get up and make my way out of the bus.  _ Clearly  _ luck was on my side because I trip on the last step off the bus and fall barely stopping myself from slamming my face into the pavement.

Fresh tears force their way out as I quietly get up ignoring the stinging pain in my hands and knees. I vaguely notice Chloe and Damian rush up to me, but I can’t seem to hear them over the white noise and everyone laughing at me.

“Looks Like clumsinette is at it again!”

“She can’t even walk down three steps without messing up!”

“It’s probably just her looking for more attention.”

“Like that brat doesn’t get enough already.”

A light pain across my cheek snaps me out of the tortured daze I was in. I look up at Chloe shocked, but the kindness in her eyes reassures me she wasn’t trying to hurt me.

“We’re going to go to the ladies room and clean up all the blood as best as we can, all right?” She whispers so quietly it was almost silent. I nod my head shakely. With that she grabs my forearm carefully trying not to touch my injured hands and drags me into the restaurant and women’s bathroom.

Wordlessly she grabs some paper towels and I wince when she starts to gently dab at the tiny cuts on my hands.

“Mari. I don’t know what happened out there, but you really need to snap out of it.” Her words might not be the most sensitive but I know what she’s trying to say. “We’re going to clean you up and you’re going to walk out there and show them the Mari I know. The kind, sweet baker’s daughter who’s not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what’s right. The girl who took down the Riddler like it was nothing.” She slowly stops dabbing at the blood and grabs different paper towels and ties them around my hands in placement of a bandage.

“Show them that you won’t break for them because I know you’re stronger than everyone in that class combined. If anyone says otherwise they’re ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She softly cradles my face in her hands and wipes the remaining tears from my eyes. When we walk out the bathroom door with our arms linked I can’t help but laugh under my breath at the familiar catch phrase.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my work, I do really appreciate it. My dog is no longer sick and she's doing much better now. I also got a betta fish, his names Hades and he's a Halfmoon Betta currently residing in a 3.5 gallon tank with live plants and a fish hammock.


	13. Call Me Mari

I’m officially ignoring my father’s no-kill rule and I’m positive I could get Jason to join. These heathens have no human decency. They just watched a literal angel from heaven trip and fall and No one tried to help her up. No, that would be  _ way  _ too nice. Instead, they laughed at and insulted her while she picked herself up and ignored her bleeding hands and tears. 

As Marinette was dragged away by Chloe I leveled the class with my most threatening glare, “If you imbeciles don’t leave her alone there will be consequences.  _ Harsh ones. _ This is your one and only warning.” I survey their faces one more time before deciding that they won’t try anything while I’m here. I stand beside Dick while we wait to be seated, my good mood thoroughly dead.

“Wow, um, you  _ really _ like her.” he chuckles nervously scratching the back of his neck and leaning against the wall. I scowled at him.

“Yes Grayson, we’ve already discussed this. Or have you forgotten?” His extra stupidity is doing absolutely nothing for me and my bad day.

He gasps loudly before leaning in  _ way  _ too close to my face and whisper screaming, “Did you just admit it?” My face flushes deep red when I realize that, yes, I did just do that.

“Tt, I didn’t say anything of the sort Grayson.” I spit out shoving him away from my flaming face.

“Don’t worry Little D, I’ve got you covered. We’ll get you a date in no time.” This just doesn’t seem to be my day because Marinette and Chloe decide to come back in at that moment. She’s laughing and if my face wasn’t red already it totally is now and for the love of God, could she possibly get cuter? Please say no. For my sanity.

On the off chance that I do end up with a date, I doubt I’ll be able to survive it. I feel a light shove on my right shoulder, only to turn and see Dick smiling knowingly at me.

“Go get ‘em D. I believe in you!” He says. I really want to stab him in the throat. Knowing him he’d probably survive, but his voice would at least be damaged.

I walk over to Marinette and try my best to smile at her. Clearly, it came out more pained than I thought because she hides a snort with her hand and smiles back up at me.

“You don’t have to smile. In fact, I think I would prefer it if you only smiled when you  _ really  _ wanted to. Makes them seem more sincere and worth it when you do.” How am I supposed to feel about that? She just laughs and grabs my arm, ”C’mon we’re about to be seated.”  _ Huh, _ I hadn’t even noticed the waiter arrive, that’s weird.

We’re quickly ushered to an empty room with multiple tables and are handed menus. Seated next to Marinette and Chloe’s next to her. It may not be a big group of friends, but really, this is what I prefer. Besides Chloe is tolerable and Marinette’s already proven that she’d be a worthy opponent. 

My eyes immediately land on the vegetarian section. To my disappointment, there are very few options available. I lean over to Marinette and quietly ask what she’s getting.

”Oh, I think I’m getting the vegetarian Lasagna. What about you?”  _ Is she vegetarian too? _

”Are you a vegetarian?” 

”Sure am! Haven’t had meat in over a year.” She pushed her soft waves behind her ear, ”Why do you ask?”

”Well, I’m vegetarian too and was having trouble picking out what I want. Though I might just have what you’re having, they do have a pretty small selection.” She was about to reply when the waiter came back in and asked for our orders. When all of that was settled I tried to start up a conversation with Marinette again but was rudely interrupted.

”Mari, stop this. We both know Lila’s not harming anyone and everyone will take you back when you apologize. I’ll take you back.” I immediately recognize the blonde as Adrien Agreste.

”Adrien, we've talked about this. I’ve told you multiple times that her  _ lies _ are harming  _ me _ . I’m not apologizing for something I didn’t do and don’t want you to take me back. I’m not an object. Please don’t make a scene and go back to your table.” I can’t help but smirk, I think she has this one handled. That doesn’t mean I’m not prepared to step in of course.

”Mari? You’re our everyday Ladybug! You can take everything she throws at you. Others will be devastated if her lies are exposed.” Woah, that is a new level of dumb, and I live with Dick. She’s going to kick his ass. I think I might actually have to intervene for Agreste’s sake; I’m very tempted to just sit back and watch the show.

”Just because I can just sit there and take it doesn’t mean I want to or will. The others' feelings are no longer my concern.  _ They _ decided to believe her.  _ They  _ decided to ignore basic logic and not fact check. I’m not going to do anything to help them after everything  _ they _ have done to  _ me _ . Also, I’ve told you multiple times, you no longer have the privilege of calling me ”Mari”. Only my friends can call me that and you no longer fit in that category.” I could see her tense up and with every sentence and it was apparent just how taxing this conversation was for her.

I see the blonde reach his hand out and grab her shoulder with a frown on his face. It looked like he was trying to intimidate her. Out of instinct I get up and grab his hand, dislocating his thumb.

”I’m pretty sure she just asked you to leave. If you know what’s best for you you will.” I shove his hand back into his chest so hard he stumbles back and winces from the rough care of his newly injured hand. With a shaky nod and one last glance at Marinette, he walks away.

I sit back down in my seat as the entire room falls into silence. I feel a tap on my arm and turn to look at her, “Call me Mari.” She smiles. I can feel my heart swell and my face flush as I nod at her with a grin of my own.


	14. Dog

After Damian promptly dislocated Adriens thumb and sent him running, we actually had a great lunch. The food was questionable, maybe that’s just me though because Chloe and Damian didn’t seem to mind. Everyone seemed to understand that Damian would not hesitate to injure someone on my behalf. Which is  _ wow.  _ I got to spend a whole hour talking with my friends and laughing! Despite the rough start today’s turning out to be one of my favorites and it’s all thanks to Damian.

He’s actually pretty funny, whether he’s actually trying to be is up for debate. It seems that we’ve finally gotten over whatever happened yesterday because it looks like he’s in a good mood. For some reason it’s hard for me to tell, normally I can figure out someone’s mood just by glancing in their direction. Not Damian. He seems to be more complicated than that. By the time lunch is over I’ve caught him smiling twice now. Each time felt great because I knew he wasn’t just smiling to be polite. He was genuinely happy to be here, with us. It was real.

We are packing up to head to a museum dedicated to the vigilantes of Gotham. Apparently more and more just keep appearing and disappearing and no one really knows why. So in an attempt to remember and make sense of everything they built a museum to keep track of every one of them. It’s a halfway decent idea if they actually had a way to figure out what was going on with them. As it is the only thing they have to go on are the sightings late at night or the rare day sighting. From what I’ve read the day sightings only happen when it’s unavoidable.

I’m not really expecting much from this visit, but maybe they’ll have something on the villains. I could definitely use the extra help on trying to track down Venena. She’s literally been hiding for centuries; it's not going to be easy to find her. I could probably find her within a year, but I don’t have the time and honestly, I don’t want to drag this out that long. Partly because I can tell Plagg’s suffering and partly because I’ve only been here two days and I’ve already had to use Kaalki once to go back to Paris.

The Hawkmoth situation deserves all of my attention and I can’t do that until I have this situation handled.I wince as I grab my purse, the pressure making the rough paper towel dig into my cuts.

“Here, let me.” Damian said reaching for the bag in my hand. I gratefully hand it to him with a small smile and thank you. Suddenly thankful I’d decided to wear a hoodie and that Tikki was safely in my pocket. 

When we got back to our bus Damian handed off my bag to Chloe and waved goodbye as he marched back over to his brother.

“So… He’s already at friend level?” I turn to look at Chloe only to find her right in my face with a victorious look etched on hers. “Are you sure that’s  _ all  _ he is?” 

“Chloe, we’ve been over this. No more romance while I’m in this class. Besides, I’m happy just having another friend.” I wave her off and turn to get in line for the bus.

“Oh, Mari. Sometimes you just don’t have a choice.” I furrow my brow and look over at where she’s standing behind me.

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes, things are just meant to be and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. Love is the most unstoppable out of everything, so promise me that if you do one day wake up and find that you love someone you won’t run away. It may not be Damian, but I know there’s someone out there just waiting to love you.” Chloe has a soft look in her eyes and I can tell she means what she’s saying.

“If I ever truly love someone again, I promise you Chloe, I won’t run.” I whisper as that loneliness settles on heavy my heart once more, “but I just can’t see it happening.”

I turn around and take the three steps up and onto the bus walking down the aisle of teenagers. I quickly find my seat and let out a breath when I feel Chloe sitting down next to me.

“Can you believe it? Clumsinette has found herself a guard dog!”

“Don’t worry Lila, I bet he’s just doing it out of pity. After all who could be friends with someone so pathetic?”

A chorus of laughs rang out through the bus and I could feel myself getting angry.  _ How dare they? _ ! I stand up so fast I startle even myself, but it’s too late to back down now.

“How dare you?! You can say whatever you want about me, but leave Damian out of this. He’s done nothing unwarranted to any of you.”

“Defending your dog, are you?” I whirled in Alya so fast I got slightly dizzy.

“Hah, don’t even start Alya! The only dog here is you! All Lila has to do is point her finger and you go running!” 

“Lila’s my friend! And the greedy one is you!” At this point we’re both standing up yelling at each other across the bus. How we haven’t gotten yelled at I really couldn’t say.

“Oh please, she has you trained like a dog so good you don’t even realize how trained you are! Ignoring what your brain tells you, just to carry out  _ her  _ wishes and make  _ her  _ happy. When was the last time you actually thought for yourself?!”

“I think for myself all the time! Just like I’m thinking for myself when I say you better watch your back tonight Dupain-Cheng!” She turns back around with a huff.

I sit back down too and I can practically feel Chloe’s grin as I turn to look at her thoroughly done with today.

“Just a friend, my ass.” I’m too exhausted to dignify that with a response so I just groan and press my forehead to the seat in front of me.

“I’m so going to get beat up today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. Your support means a lot! Have a great day everyone!


	15. Denial

I watch warily as the kids file out of the bus, waiting impatiently for Mari and Chloe to come into view. I was glaring at all of them before Dick elbowed me with a disapproving look on his face. He really shouldn’t have cared about my facial expression when these  _ kids _ are to blind to see what’s right in front of them. Instead, they decide to bully the friendliest person I’ve ever met just because some witch told them to. He really should be more concerned with getting their brains checked than my attitude.

The two girls eventually exit the bus, and I can’t help but get anxious. They both look awfully tired, way more than they did when they entered the bus. Something definitely happened on that bus. I’ve just started walking over when Chloe spots me and brightens up instantly. My steps falter as I slow to a stop. Chloe latches onto Mari’s arm and starts to drag her over to me. When they reach me Chloe is panting and Mari is looking over at her a cute-NO confused expression on her face. 

I raise my eyebrow as I stare at Chloe, who just raises a finger in a ”give me a second” sign. She straightens with a malicious grin on her face so suddenly it was unnerving.

”You will not BELIEVE what happened on the bus!”

”Chloe! No!” I glance over to Marinette. Her face is starting to turn red out of what is either embarrassment or anger. 

”What happened?” I ask, genuinely curious. Her grin only gets bigger and I can’t stop the shiver that runs down my spine.

”So, you know how basically the whole class hates us?” I nod my head, not quite sure where she was going with this. ”Well, since they don’t like us they go after our friends too. And on the bus, they were calling you a dog. Talking shit about how you were Mari’s guard dog.”

”Chloe,” Marinette tries again, but I’m too caught up in what Chloe is saying to pay much attention.

”They’re just being petty and trying to regain some dignity after you taught Adrien a lesson. Don’t worry about that. Anyways, Mari here decides to take it upon herself to yell some sense into them!” She laughs a little and Marinette gets impossibly redder. ”She was all, ”Don’t you talk about him like that”! I swear I’ve never seen Alya get so mad!”

My ears start to burn as I look over at Mari for confirmation, only to find her hiding her face in her hands. I look back at Chloe who now has one hand on her hip and one finger pointed at me.

”You have to double up on your protector act because Mari basically signed her own certificate of death for you.” Now that has my attention.

”Chloe. Don’t.” There’s an edge of warning in her voice that wasn’t there in her previous pleadings and I can see Chloe flinch at the tone of her voice.

”I’m sorry, Mari. But you and I both know this one is going to be bad. I’d rather avoid another  _ incident  _ happening again.” she spoke the word  _ incident  _ as if she was talking about a certain event in particular. And at the mention of it, Mari backed off and went quiet.

”Not to interrupt, but if you could explain it would be greatly appreciated.” Chloe laughs a little and I look at her.

“Sorry, sorry! You just sounded so formal!” She finally stops laughing and I breathe deeply through my nose trying to keep my annoyance to a minimum. 

“Alya isn’t like everyone else with the bullying. She leaves me alone for the most part. But when it comes to Marinette, well, she gets physical.” My eyes widen as I look over to Mari. I feel my heart stop as I notice the light almost non-existent bruise, it’s all across her right cheek. How did I miss this?

I tear my eyes away from her to look back at Chloe. ”Mari stood up to Alya today. Loudly. In front of the whole class and on your behalf. And as awesome that was, Alya literally told her to watch her back. That won’t be enough though, so I’m here asking you for help watching over Mari. Can I trust you?”

”Yes, of course, you can. That trollop won’t get near her.” I state seriously. She snorts out a laugh.

”Okay old man. I’ll trust you. Don’t give me a reason not to.” Just like that, the conversation switched to a lighter topic. Yet, my mind was still plagued by what Chloe had shared. Never could I have ever imagined someone would hurt Mari emotionally let alone  _ physically _ . Though I can’t say I’m surprised that it’s Alya. I’d been watching her since I’ve gotten here. She’s always the first to reassure Lila, the first to get angry, and the most anxious. If I had to take a guess I’d say she’s in a constant state of denial. She  _ knows _ Lila has been lying, but from what I’ve seen she also knows she has a lot to lose.

Lila’s always offering up amazing, career-enhancing things and most of them go to Alya. She was probably too dumb to realize what was happening and staked her future on something Lila said. Now it seems that she’ll do anything to keep her lies from being exposed so she doesn’t have to face reality. It is truly one of the most pathetic things I’ve ever seen.

We enter the museum and all of the teens start to look around. I have to stifle my laughter when I see some of the more ridiculous outfits. How could my brothers possibly wear those? I spot Dick across the room staring at the “Disco Suit” from his earlier days as Nightwing. His face is a mix of pain and nostalgia as he stares down the horrid suit. I decided that if given the chance there is no way he’d turn down wearing it again.

I turn to go find where Mari and Chloe wandered off to when the alarm goes off, startling me from my search. Well shit. Keeping Marinette safe just got a whole lot harder.

  
  



	16. Survive

Chloe and I were looking at the costumes from the past. Particularly what people assume was the second Robin’s first costume. I have just one thing to say. Where are his PANTS! People can’t just run around in underwear, let alone underwear that tight! I can’t even say it was socially acceptable back then! It really wasn’t.

I was in the middle of resisting the urge to punch the mannequin wearing the monstrosity when the alarm went off. I swear if it’s the Riddler again, I will literally kill him. I can’t just have one normal day, can I? I sigh heavily as Chloe grabs my hand and starts trying to drag me out of the museum.

There were flaws in her plan, big ones. I wasn’t prepared enough to get a good grip on her hand and we were going through a tight panicking crowd. Unsurprisingly, my hand slipped from hers; I couldn’t help the fear from rising. What if she got hurt or worse killed and I wasn’t there to stop it? 

“CHLOE!” I called into the noisy room. Just as I felt a hand grasp my shoulder a gunshot fire off. My heart stops as I turn around to see Alya standing there, her face flushed with barely controlled anger.

“It’s time for your punishment, Dupain-Cheng. You have to learn that your actions have consequences.”

See, this was one of the worst effects of having Hawkmoths around for so long. All of Paris has become desensitized to fear and death. Our situation has also made Parisons more confident and willing to do anything to get what they want. They think they're invincible. It doesn’t matter when, where, or what’s going on they’ll risk their lives to get what they want. 

“Alya, I promise that I’ll let you beat me up as much as you want. After all this is over! We’re in serious danger! Let’s just leave! Please.”

“Hah! You think a gun can take me down? I’ve been kidnapped by an Egyptian God before! Nice try, though.” She shrugs and tightens her grip on my hand as he pulls me away from the rest of the people exiting.

“Alya! This isn’t Paris! These people have guns and we don’t have Ladybug! She can’t revive you if you die!” I try desperately to reason with her, “You’re not untouchable here.”

Her eyes blaze with unrestrained hatred, “Don’t tell me what I am or am not. At least I’m not a pathetic liar.” I flinch violently at the insult.

“This isn’t about me, Alya.” I look up at her with tears in my eyes, “It never was.” 

She swiftly kicks my legs out from under me and jumps on top of me. Gripping my shirt tightly she raises her hand and throws a punch hitting my eye painfully. I cry out trying my best not to make a noise. Really regretting the training I gave her as Ladybug when she was Rena Rouge.

Clap. . . Clap. . . Clap. . .

Slowly we turn to stare at who I recognize as the Penguin. Damn it. This isn’t good. The first rule when fighting an enemy is to never show weakness. One of the strongest villains in Gotham just watched me get punched in the face without doing anything to stop it. Fuck.

“Well, not that this hasn’t been amusing to watch, but I’m afraid I’m looking for the young lady you’re on top of.” He points his umbrella at Alya, pressing a button to allow a knife to slide out of the tip, mere centimeters away from her face. Alya slowly gets up a glare on her face.

“This doesn’t concern you. Mind your own business.” Shit, she did not just say that to someone pointing a knife at her! Who am I kidding, she totally did.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval, “No, dearie, I think you’re mistaken. This doesn’t concern  _ you. _ Now leave before I change my mind and stab you.” She gulps at the serious glint in his eyes and quickly scrambles away.

He looks down at me with disdain, “Now this can’t be right, word on the street is that you beat the riddler at his own game.” He tilts his head thoughtfully, “How is it that someone that can face the Riddler head-on was pinned down and beat up by some teenager with anger issues?” 

I get up steadily ignoring the pain in my eye looking directly at him with my good eye. “I didn’t fight back, Mr. Penguin, Sir.” I read that he’s more formal than the other villains, better safe than sorry.

“Hmmm, then maybe you’re not as smart as people say.” He sighs dramatically, “Henchman, take care of this pathetic excuse of a human. This was a disgusting waste of my time.” He starts to back away as his henchmen move forward.

“Woah! Hold up. Mr. Penguin, excuse me for my rudeness, but don’t you think you’re being too rash? You don’t know the situation, or why I didn’t fight back. I assure you I am agonizingly aware that I could have won in a fight with her.” I’m trying to sound as formal as I can, and I must say, I think I’m doing a pretty good job of it.

Why am I the only one here? Surely Batman knows Penguin is here by now?

“Little girl, are you insulting my judgment?” He asks cautiously as if he couldn’t believe I would dare do such a thing. 

“No. Of course not, all I’m saying is that you weren’t aware enough of the situation to fully grasp  _ why  _ I didn’t fight back.” I say as reassuring as possible. He raises his hand and the henchmen immediately freeze and stop advancing.

“If I’m lacking the correct amount of information, then I’m sure you will have no problem filling me in, right?”

“Of course Mr. Penguin.” I take a deep breath, “Alya, the one you saw, used to be my best friend years ago. That’s not the reason I didn’t stand up for myself. I couldn’t care less about our past relationships, but if I had fought back I would’ve been expelled from school. I take my education very seriously and my parents can’t afford to send me to a different school.”

He gives me an odd look, “She wouldn’t be the one expelled?”

“No.”

“It seems I’ve misjudged you, my apologies. Unfortunately, you’re still unlikely to survive. I’ll give you the chance to prove yourself. Fight one of my henchmen and each time you beat one the next round I’ll add another one into the fight. If you make it to round ten and are able to defeat ten of my henchmen all at once I’ll let you go free.” His eyes glint psychotically as he backs away and a henchman walks forward.

I take a deep breath, okay. Okay. I’ve got this. I just have to hold out until Batman or the Robins show up. I’ll be fine.

I watch my opponent closely as we circle each other. Suddenly he’s running at me, I quickly move out of the way. He’s impatient. Probably gets frustrated easily. Weakness number one. Through my years as Ladybug, I’ve realized that everyone has at least three weaknesses. All of which can be exploited.

He runs at me again, this time with a fiat raised. He’s at least a foot and a half taller than me, but I’m able to duck to the side at the last moment. Weakness number two, he favors his right hand over his left.

It goes back and forth like this for a while, him running at me and me dodging. I’m more than a little ashamed to say it took me this long to realize his 3rd weakness. He’s slow.

Now that I have my three, I know I can successfully take him down. He runs at me again, roaring out of anger at having all of his attempts dodged. I abruptly run towards him, ducking under the fist, grabbing the left arm he neglects to use, quickly I lift my knee and tug him down. Effectively smashing his face into my knee. He staggers back with blood dripping from his nose.

While he’s dazed I punch him in the neck with my left hand and the chin with my right. Knocking him out instantaneously.

He falls to the ground with a thud, “looks like this may be more interesting than I originally thought.” I hear Penguin say from behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, sorry this one took so long, I hope you enjoy it!


	17. Painless

I stumble upon the impact of a punch across my jaw. Spitting out a glob of blood I steady myself and raise my hands again preparing for another hit.  _ Damn it. _

I’m up to three henchmen and normally I’d be able to take care of them quickly, but I can’t exactly just transform into a magical bug in front of a homicidal villain. They all charge at me and I immediately backflip out of the way.

_ I hate Penguin. Screw trying to be respectful to him.  _ This is really ruining my day. “Fuck you Penguin! Is there a point to this? Or do you just feel like being a dick today?!” Okay, in hindsight that probably wasn’t my smartest decision.

“What did you just say to me, you miscreant?” He roars angrily as I flinch back from another punch. “Kill her now!” He orders.

On command, the fighting gets more and more intense. It’s getting harder to keep track of who’s weaknesses belongs to whom. After a while, I’m able to sneak behind one of them and kick them in the neck effectively knocking him out. Now I only have two more to face, I can do that.

The throbbing in my face worsens as I continue to fight to the point where I’m worried I’ve actually broken a bone. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise though. I’ve been hit a lot today. One of the two left gets a lucky hit toward my injured eye. I hiss in pain quickly before recovering. Punching him in the jaw in retaliation I knock him to the floor and kick him in the head.

One. More. The throbbing in my eye is almost unbearable and I can feel blood leak down my face. I pant heavily as I get into a fighting stance and gestured for him to continue. He runs at me exactly as the others had except instead of aiming for my face he punches me directly in the gut.  _ Fuck how could I be so stupid? _ I fall down as I struggle to stand up and catch my breath at the same time.

Raising my hands back into a fighting position I resolve myself for the next attack. The henchman moves forward to strike again; I brace myself to dodge. 

“Halt!” He freezes instantly and turns around to look at Penguin standing straight. I heave as I lower my hands and try to look less tired than I am, but I can feel my hands shake at my sides and I know he sees it too. He walks forward proudly, “You’ve done better than expected little girl. So, I’ve decided to take pity on you. You can continue like this and die from being beaten to death, or I can shoot you right now. I would grant you a painless death.”

His expressionless face stares directly at me as I look back at him in confusion. “Sir, are you asking me if I want to give up and die?”

“Well, that’s an insensitive way to put it, but yes. It would be quick and easy.” He explains with a thoughtful look. I assess him warily to see if he was being serious.

“Um, sorry sir, but I think I’d rather keep fighting.” 

“Don’t be a foolish little girl. I don’t offer the easy way out very often, be smart about this.”

“With all due respect, I’d like to take my chance at survival. I understand fully that I could end up with a bloody and painful death, but at least I wouldn’t have given up.” I straighten as I speak my slurred words. Trying not to seem as drained of energy as I am.

“Wrong choice.” He growls out as he backs up to his previous spot. “Henchman! Resume!”

The henchman acts immediately racing toward me. Having been able to catch my breath I’m able to think much clearer. As quickly as my injured body will allow me to, I race forward and kick him in the groin and punch his throat. The man staggers back gasping for air like a fish out of water. I jump up ignoring all of my pain and bring my foot down on the top of his head. He goes down and doesn’t get back up.

I sigh in relief before four more men step forward, not even phased that I have defeated six others before them. One actually looks a bit guilty about stepping forward. I must look like hell incarnate if the bad guys are feeling bad for me. I get into my fighting position and clench my fists out of frustration. I look down in shock as I feel warm sticky blood seeping from my knuckles. I guess that makes sense I’ve punched a lot of faces today.

All four of them charge at me and I’m immediately overwhelmed. I try my hardest to dodge and fight back, but they’re all too close. I can’t use my speed to my advantage and every time I move something hurts. My heart rate picks up as I come to the realization that I’m going to die. There’s no way I can beat all of them without any help or weapons in my state. One gets an extra hard hit to my jaw and I fly back landing in a heap on the floor. 

I’m trying my hardest to get up but I can’t seem to move. Spots are dancing In my vision and I know this is the end. Penguin was right, I should have taken the easy way out. Right as my vision fades to black I hear a shout of pure terror.

“MARI!” 

  
  
  


_ Damian? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Marinette wasn't as badass in this chapter. But she's human too and I wanted to convey that. She can definitely hold her own in a fight but even she needs help sometimes and she was tasked with defeating 55 people by herself. There wasn't a way for her to realistically win and she isn't used to fighting without help from magic. Poor Damian.


	18. Robin

Marinette was injured. She was injured and is in critical care. It’s all my fault. I stare at the hospital wall opposite of me; cradling a weeping Chloe. I  _ promised  _ her that I’d protect Mari. How did I fail so horribly? Poor sweet Marinette was left to fight the Penguin by herself while we did absolutely nothing. We were told it was a hostage situation, what we didn’t know was that they were actively trying to kill the hostage and not hold her as a bargaining chip. I had no clue it was her. So while we were trying to figure out how to capture the Penguin without letting him kill a civilian Marinette was fighting for her life.

”Damian.” I looked up into my father’s disappointed face knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about, but feeling too numb to care. I nod my head silently as I get up and walk out behind him. We climb into the limousine where my brothers are all sitting. Waiting for the news. 

Jason’s the first to speak, ”How is she?” he asks softly. He’s looking at me. Probably expecting me to be the one to tell him about her condition. I don’t speak.

”She’s in critical condition. She has a concussion, damage to her right eye, a fractured cheekbone, and a broken rib.” He rubs his chin thoughtfully, ”It’s truly a wonder she didn’t pass out earlier.” his eyes harden as he turns toward me, ”In any case, we have more serious things to worry about.”

”The fuck’s that ’sposed to mean! There is a 15-year-old girl in critical condition because we couldn’t do our goddamn jobs correctly!” Jason yells angrily his face turning red, ”She’s not a fucking experiment or something to wonder about! She’s a human being and a goddamn delightful one at that! What could possibly be more important?”

”I never said she was an experiment.” He explains calmly. ”Her future safety is what I’m concerned about. She was on the villain's radar ever since the Riddler incident. There’s no way they’re just going to back off now, and Damian's display of affection while in suit didn’t help.”

“Hey now, we all know he really likes her. You can’t blame him for being worried.” Dick tries to placate Bruce’s frustration.

“You misunderstand me. Now Penguin knows that whoever Robin is out of suit knows Miss. Dupain-Cheng, there is no way he’s going to keep quiet about this.” 

“Which means that she’s going to be even more targeted than she was before.” Tim finishes with a look of horror on his face. She just became a prime target of every single villain in Gotham. And she’s too injured to defend herself. 

Jason's face paled drastically, ”You really fucked up Demon Spawn.” he says with a tremble in his voice.

”I know that, Todd.” I look down at my clenched hands in my lap, ”I’m sorry.” I could hear Dick’s audible inhale of surprise, but nobody said a word. No one tried to comfort me or tell me it’s alright because the truth is that it’s not. It’s not alright. Mari- Marinette. Marinette doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve to be targeted by villains just because of my stupid mistake. The cold hard truth is that I fucked up and not one single person could deny that.

”I’m sure she’s going to be okay.” Dick offered weakly. I shake my head quietly.

”You don’t know that.” 

Everyone was silent after that. Not one word was spoken. Hours later Chloe came out and knocked on the car door saying that Marinette was out of critical condition and her surgery went well. That she was ready for visitors. We all walked into the hospital and were approached by a doctor. 

”Hello, I was Marinette’s main doctor throughout her surgery. There are a few things you should know before you step inside to visit her. The main one is that she’s got a bit of injury-induced heterochromia on her right eye. We were able to see it when we were checking to see if her eye needed immediate medical attention.” He paused to look at us letting us know that we could ask questions.

”Heterochromia? As in she has two different colored eyes?” Dick asked with uncertainty, the doctor smiled not unkindly as he replied.

”Yes and no. It’s not her full eye that has changed color. Her right iris just has a small blotch of brown towards the top of it now. Her eyesight will probably be permanently damaged and will definitely have permanent color damage. She isn’t blind though, so it’s not completely horrible. She’ll still be able to read and write. You won’t even be able to see a difference for about a week until she’s able to open her eye again. Try not to worry too much, okay?” I nod my head robotically as I feel my heart sink.

”The second thing is that you should limit physical touch for a few weeks because of the number of injuries she has. Her hands are bruised badly, so someone should help her pick stuff up since it’ll probably her to clench her fists. The last thing is that she’s still on some medication from the surgery so she’ll be a little loopy.”

”Does anyone have any questions? No? Okay, I’m going to ask that you go in one at a time so that you don’t overwhelm her. Who’s going first?”

I looked over at Chloe who had tears streaming down her face again. ”You can go first.” she turns in surprise.

”You’re sure?” I nod my head in confirmation, she runs over and hugs me. Whispering a thank you to me before running through the door. It’s about a half-hour before she comes back out and when she does she’s laughing uncontrollably.

She walks over to me with a smirk on her lips, ”I want all the details when you come back out.” I nod lowering my eyebrows in confusion. She giggles one last time before shoving me through the door. 

”Daaaaamian! Where were you?” I turn to stare in shock at the absolutely broken girl lying in a bed in front of me. She’s pouting. My eyes widen as I realize what Chloe meant.

”I was waiting outside. Your Doctor said we should go in one at a time so that we don’t overwhelm you.” I say gently.

”No excuses!” she glares wagging her finger at me while I sit down. ”You had me worried!”

I raise my brow at that. What does she mean? ”Why would you be worried about me? You’re the one that was beaten.” she rolls her one open eye and pouts harder at me.

”Because you’re Robin silly!” she giggles uncontrollably as my eyes widen. This was a bigger problem than I had originally expected.

”I think you’re mistaken Marinette. It must have been someone else.” I try desperately to convince her. Father’s going to kill me.

”Nooooope! It was you!” she boops me on the nose and I have to fight back a blush.

”Marinette-”

”Why are you doing that?” she asks quietly

”What?” I question, thoroughly confused.

”You’re not calling me Mari anymore,” she looks at me with her fractured and bruised face tightened into a frown and my heart  _ melts.  _ ”Do you not want to be my friend anymore?”

My eyes widen in horror at the prospect, ”No no no no no! You’ve got it all wrong! I thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend because I failed to keep you safe!” 

She giggles cutely bringing her damaged hand up to her mouth to cover a snort. ”Why would that make me not want to be your friend?. Other than you I only have Chloe. I say the more the merrier!” 

I can’t help cracking a smile at her enthusiasm ”Okay Angel. I’m going to step out for a bit because I think Jason’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t see you.” she laughs brightly while waving bye as I exit the room.

I’ll worry about her knowing my secret identity later for now I’m just glad she’s alive.


	19. Intimidate

I couldn't remember what happened after I passed out. Allegedly, I woke up and talked to everyone while high on medication. Yay.

Everything hurts. My ribs, my legs, face, hands, arms. It feels like I got hit by a truck. The only good thing about this is that I haven’t broken my legs, so I can walk. Somehow Bruce Wayne managed to convince the hospital that I’d be in better care at their giant mansion. I mean I can’t really blame him. I did figure out who Robin is and I assume their whole family is in on it. I wouldn’t be surprised if I told Damian I knew while acting drunk. That sounds like something I’d do.Poor Damian I definitely got him in trouble.

I point to my small handbag, asking without words for Chloe to pick it up for me. Tiki is nestled inside and I trust Chloe to not root around in my stuff.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I can get daddy to set both of us up in a different hotel if you want.” Chloe offered. She was more than wary about someone else taking care of me.

“I would hug you if I could, but you’ll just have to trust me. I’ll be fine. It doesn’t even hurt that much and I’m pretty sure I’ve shown that I can handle myself.” I stare into her eyes, getting more and more annoyed that I can’t open my right eye. But maybe that’s a good thing. The doctor told me about the heterochromia I can guarantee that if I stared at Chloe with a permanently damaged eye she’d cry. A lot.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, they said things on my right side would just be a bit blurry for a while. When my eye heals fully I can just get a contact for it. 

Chloe relented first, her hands twitching at her sides. I can tell she really wants to hold my hand, but can’t because of the bruises and injuries. I smile kindly at her, “You can hold my hand if you want. Just be gentle.” She looks up in shock.

“No!” She shakes her head, ”That would hurt you. As your friend, it would be utterly ridiculous for me to harm you in the slightest.” she sighs dramatically putting her hand on her hip and looking at me with a facial expression eerily similar to a fed-up parent. ”When are you going to start taking care of yourself Dupain-Cheng?” She sniffles lightly and I feel my heart drop.

I scared her. Her only friend terrified her enough that she was close to tears and she couldn’t even hug me. “I’m sorry I worried you Chlo. I’m so sorry.” I feel my face burn with unshed tears as Chloe turns away. 

“Whatever. Let’s get going, you don’t want to be late. Just promise me you’ll look after yourself more and stop getting into fights.”

“I will.” It’s an empty promise and by the way she tenses she knows it too. She starts walking away and I follow. Signing out of the hospital was easy and then we walked outside and got in the limousine parked outside.

“Excuse me? Sir? Isn’t this a little extra? I don’t need a limo for just one drive.” I say politely to the driver.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss. Dupain-Cheng I’m Alfred Pennyworth. Master Bruce said he wanted you to be comfortable on your way here and everyone uses the limousine when I drive.” He explains carefully.

“Oh, okay. You can call me Marinette by the way. No need to be so formal with me.” I smile brightly at him. Well, as much as my bruised lip would allow. His face tightens barely perceivable to the naked eye. 

“If that is what you wish, Miss. Marinette.” He turns around and starts driving away. It’s about 15 minutes of absolute silence. No one talked. The only noise that could be heard was the thrum of the engine. 

When we arrived the entire family was waiting inside. Bruce walked over and smiled politely. “Miss. Dupain-Cheng. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

”It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Wayne.” I raise my hand for him to shake. He raises an eyebrow at the display.

”Excuse me I mean no disrespect, but wouldn’t shaking my hand hurt?” he asks curiously like I was a mystery to solve.

”No more than getting it.” I reply with a smile. He seems surprised by my response and shakes my hand gently.

”Father.” Damian says in a warning voice, “her hand is hurt. I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch it.” 

“She has a point Damian.” 

“Pixie! It’s so good to see you!” Jason rushes over, practically shoving Bruce out of the way.

“Didn’t you visit me yesterday?” I point out with an amused huff.

He shakes his head adamantly, “Didn’t count. You were high as fuck.” I blush under the family's gaze.

“Jason.” Bruce speaks in a tired voice.

“What? It’s true.” He shrugs so nonchalantly that I can’t help but giggle. He looks back at me with a smile on his face. “See! She doesn’t mind. Right Pixie?”

“Trust me, Jason’s swearing has nothing on my mother when she drops baked goods on accident!” I say with a laugh.

“If you’re sure.” Bruce says with uncertainty. “Jason, why don’t you show her to the guest room? Lunch will be ready in about an hour and I’m sure she wants to rest for a while. Alfred needs to redo her bandages anyway.” 

Jason nods before walking away, I follow unsure of how to navigate such a big space. “How do you not get lost in here?” I question in awe.

“Hmm? Oh, you get used to it I guess.” He says with a little shrug. “So, Pixie?”

“Yes?”

“Do you really…”

“Know about Damians identity and yours as well? Yes. Yes, I do.” I say with a sigh, “I recognized Damian’s voice before I passed out. I figured Damian wasn’t going to run into a terrorist attack without knowing how to defend himself.” I look up at him and both of us have serious expressions on our faces. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone. That would not only put you guys in danger, but me as well and I don’t feel like dying any time soon.” He snorts, shaking his head in amazement.

“That much is obvious.” We walk up to a big white wooden door. “And here we are. You’re room for the next 6 and a half weeks.”

“What? I thought I was just staying here until I was healed. The doctor said my rib would heal in 3 weeks and I should be able to open my eye in 1 week.” I exclaim in confusion. He leans against the wall. 

”Yeah, we’ll explain that later. Sorry.” he turns and walks away. Well, if that wasn’t suspicious then nothing is.

I open the door. Wow, this has got to be the fanciest room. I’ve ever seen, let alone been in. The bed is ginormous and has the fluffiest most luxurious pillows I’ve ever seen. Acrossed fro. The bed is a mahogany dresser and to the side of that is my bags filled with my things from the hotel and a standing mirror. Jesus, this is their guest room?

There was a knock on the door, “Miss. Marinette I’m here to redo your bandages.” I turn around to look at the door for a second before walking up to the door and opening it.

“Nice to see you again Alfred.” I tilt my head to the side, “Is it okay if I call you Alfred or would you prefer Mr. Pennyworth?”

“Alfred is fine Miss. Marinette.” He says with a tiny smile. “Shall we get started?” I sigh dramatically as I move backwards to let him into my room knowing this was going to hurt. 

“I suppose.”

. . .

I hiss in pain as he finishes putting on the bandage to my eye. “My apologies Miss. Marinette.”

I wave him off, “It can’t be helped Alfred. Thank you for helping me with the bandages anyways.”

“I’m happy to help, Miss. Marinette.” He bows lightly. “You have about twenty minutes to rest before lunch. I’ll send Master Damian up to get you when it’s time for you to come downstairs.” He exits the room.

I collapse onto the bed finally letting myself feel the exhaustion that I’d been keeping at bay. Knowing full well twenty minutes would still leave me tired. I fall into a deep sleep.

. . .

I startle awake to Damian gently shaking my shoulder. Shooting up in bed he just barely dodged in time to avoid my head ramming into him.

“Nope nope nope nope. Was not ready for that.” I hold my breath waiting for the throbbing to subside. 

“Sorry.” Damian says as he backs away, “You wouldn’t wake up with just my voice.” I look up at him with a smile.

“No, it’s okay. Next time you need me to wake up just yell that I’m late to school really loudly. I’m not late a lot anymore, but old habits die hard.” He smirks in amusement and nods his head. Gently taking my forearm to help me out of the bed. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” He replies easily.

We walk down the long hallway in comfortable silence. And stop at a giant door that I assume leads to the dining room. Damian looks over at me, “Don’t let them intimidate you.” 

“I’m not easy to intimidate.” I assure him despite what I say I can’t deny the butterflies in my stomach. I really need their help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's three chapters in less than 24 hours! I hope you all enjoy and comments are always appreciated!


	20. Judge Me As A Hero

I walk into the dining room with Mari following behind me. Counter to what she claims I can tell she’s nervous. I ache to reach out and hold her hand, but we’re in front of my family and that probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

“Father.” I greet as I sit down.

“Damian.” He nods his head in greeting before turning to Mari. “I’ve heard we have a lot to talk about, Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” He acknowledges her with an eyebrow raise.

“Yes, sir. I think we do.” I pull out her chair for her as I remember her hands are injured. She winces as she sits down.

“Are your injuries alright, Marinette?” Dick asks with concern having clearly seen her wince.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. They’re fine. Thanks for the concern, but we have more pressing issues.” I look over at her.  _ What is she doing? _

”You see, Monsieur Wayne, I was actually using this trip to see if I could find you.” She continues to calmly eat as my entire family tenses, getting ready for an attack.

“Paris has been under attack for almost 3 years. I’ve tried everything I can think of to find and stop him, but I’m not a detective.” She shrugs nonchalantly but her face gives away her frustration.

“Can you please explain more about what you know?”

“Wait, she’s a superhero?”

“So that’s why she could beat me in an arm wrestling match!”

She points her fork at Tim with a bored look on her face, “No. I beat you because I’m strong and you underestimated me.” I grin at Tim, Mari’s the best.  _ God, I really like her. _

“There is a supervillain in Paris that is using a Miraculous incorrectly to prey on civilians' negative emotions.” She explains cautiously.

“What's a Miraculous?” Jason asks in between bites of food.

“Erm, it’s kind of like, umm, it’s a god trapped in a piece of jewelry that when worn gives you special abilities.” She stutters out. I can’t even blame her for being nervous about this one. Even I’m having a hard time believing her.

“Could you repeat that a bit slower? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” I ask quietly though it stands starck against the silence of the room.

“A miraculous is a god trapped in a piece of jewelry that when worn gives you special abilities.”

“And can anyone wear a miraculous?” Dick questions Marinette, like an excited puppy. I can’t deny that I’m a little curious too.

“Anyone can, but if your personality doesn’t match up with your chosen miraculous correctly it can be dangerous to wear for more than 5 hours.” She explains lightly.

“Huh, forgive me for being rude, but do you have any proof? Why should we believe you?” Bruce asks harshly.

Marinette just sighs heavily like the conversation was actively draining her energy, “Tikki, you can come out now.”

“Hi! I’m Tikkie! It’s nice to meet you!” Chaos erupts almost instantly. Jason started choking on the food he was in the middle of eating and had to hit his chest a couple of times for the coughing to subside.

“Awwwwww! She’s so cute.”

“How is she flying?”

“What is she?”

“Well okay then.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” Jason states with snark.

“Oops sorry, Jay. Are you okay?” A literal angel that’s what she is. Jason’s face relaxes slightly.

“Yeah yeah. I’m fine Pixie. What does your mentor say about your situation?” He asks curiously. We all turn to look at her. She seems to be getting more and more uncomfortable.

“Um… would it be bad if I said I don’t have a mentor? I mean there was Master Fu, but he never really helped or trained me. He was just the Guardian of the Miraculous and the one to choose me to save Paris.”

“Was?” Bruce asks not unkindly. I’m still on guard, this might not be the best thing to bring up especially since he might have died.

“Master Fu was found out and had to pass on his role as a guardian to me. He lost all his memories due to this and currently has no clue who I am. Before you say anything, don’t worry, the miraculous are safe.”  _ That’s what she thinks we’re worried about? _

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng do you know how irresponsible of him it was for him to just drop all of that responsibility on you?”

“Master Fu did the best with the time and resources he had and I would say I’m not that bad of a hero. So, he couldn’t have screwed up too badly.” She argues angrily, clearly, this was a touchy subject.

“Your injured hands, broken rib, a fractured cheekbone, and permanently damaged eye that say differently.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ I got this injured without my miraculous fighting multiple of  _ your  _ villains by myself! You didn’t even show up until after I passed out. Which, sure, maybe I could have been stronger, but I wasn’t able to use my miraculous because I was surrounded by villains! You don’t get to judge me as a hero, you have no idea what I’ve been through.” She stands straight up knocking her chair out of the way she stalks out of the room.

I stand up to follow her, but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder, “Damian.” I look up into my father's cold blue eyes.

“Without disrespect father, you fucked up.” I coldly jerk my arm out of his hand and walk away. I quickly make my way through the long hallways towards the guest room I know she’s staying in.

Knocking on the door lightly before opening it I peer inside, relieved to see her figure standing on the balcony. “Damian? Do you think I’m a bad hero?” Shocked at what she was saying I made my way over to her, looking over the Wayne garden.

“No. Of course not, you’re one of the best I know. Why would you even ask that?” She sighs quietly as she slips her hand into mine.

“I’ve had the miraculous since I was 13. I got it only weeks after my birthday. I wasn’t prepared. I made a lot of mistakes and I still haven’t caught the supervillain yet.”

”You could be worse. You could be like my father and have your villains escape imprisonment every single week. It’s a wonder the citizens haven’t lost faith in our ability to put villains away for life. don't take what my father said to heart. He doesn’t understand emotions very well.” She snorts in amusement and my face heats up.

”Thanks Damian, but your Dad has a point. I don’t know what I’m doing and I never have. That’s why I told you guys about Paris.” She stands on the tip of her toes and kisses my cheek, ”I’m going to go find him and apologize. I’ll see you later.”

She walks away like it’s nothing and I’m left standing there wondering what the actual fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for always being so supportive, I figured this chapter disserved some cuteness! I'm so grateful to everyone that reads my story, you're all the best!


	21. Cobwebs and Lanterns

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I did not just do that. I feel my face heat up at the disastrous truth that I did in fact do that. What am I doing? I literally told Chloe just a day ago that dating was off the table. I don’t even like Damian as anything more than a friend! So, Why did I do that?

I push all the questions down for future Marinette to deal with, take a deep breath, and continue walking down the hallway. As I walk my face starts to cool down. Where the heck is this guy? I get he’s Batman and all, but really? I wander around aimlessly for a good thirty minutes before I hear something that suspiciously sounds like a really old door. That doesn’t make sense. There were no doors where I was. 

I whip around and get into a fighting stance. Ignoring my injuries screaming in protest I glare at where I heard the sound coming from. To my surprise, the wall opens. Yes, the wall literally opened up. Out walks Tim looking at his tablet taking a sip of coffee he looks up and immediately spits it out in shock. I ease up on my stance and sigh in relief as the throbbing starts to fade. 

“Is Mr. Wayne in there? I question with a raised brow, pointedly ignoring the mess on the floor. 

“Erm… No?” He answers rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Can I go in?” 

“No. He doesn’t want to be disturbed he’s working on an important case.” Tim shuffles from side to side looking anywhere but my face. 

“He's researching me, right?” 

He gets even more uncomfortable; eyes darting around the room. I roll my eyes at the display.

“It’s fine Tim. I get it. I just showed up and told you magical gods live in jewelry. I understand that he wants to double or even triple check what I said. If I hadn’t lived it I’d be skeptical too.” He relaxes slightly and finally looks me in the eye. 

“Okay, you can go in. Just don’t tell him I was the one that let you in. Blame Damian or Jason, they’re more believable.” With that, he chugs the rest of his coffee and walks away mumbling something about needing a bigger cup.

I walk into the secret passageway tensing up at how small it is. I’d fought enough akuma’s who enjoyed capturing me in small places, that the amount of walking room left me on edge. I glanced around quickly making sure there weren’t any traps set. This  _ was  _ an entrance to what I assume would be the Batcave. Cobwebs are literally everywhere. Every 6 feet or so lanterns are hanging off the wall, lighting the cramped space up in dim light. Does nobody bother to dust in here?

I made quick work of running through the passage and I realized with a jolt that the walls were getting closer together. I take a deep breath, in for 4 hold for 7 out for 8. I repeat the breathing technique until I’m able to breathe normally. I look around for a second. There’s no way Tim could make it through here if there wasn’t another entrance. 

I back up until I’m at the beginning again and count the stones, cobwebs, and lanterns. The lanterns are always in the same place, but the cobwebs and stones are weird. I go back again and use my phone to write out what I’m thinking. I assign the number 1 to the stones and 0 to the cobwebs. 01010011 01101001 01111000…. just like I thought. It’s binary code. I groan In annoyance. This is not what I want to be doing. 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110. I type it into a binary translator which took me a good fifteen minutes.

This day was not turning out to be a fun one. Eventually I got my answer of “sixth lantern”. I roll my eyes at the bluntness and start walking the same path for the fourth time today, counting the lanterns as I go. I get to the sixth one and gently pull it. 

I scream loudly as the floor under me drops. What the actual fuck. I land on my backside with a groan. My hand goes to my bandaged chest. I hiss in pain as I jerk my hand away. I look down at my now sticky hand. Great. I reopened my stitches. Just great.

I glare up at the spot I fell from, only to see it had already closed. I got up ignoring how my vision swam. I walk unsteadily leaning against the wall towards the figure huddled by a giant computer.

“So… do you think maybe Alfred could redo my stitches?” I hold my wound trying to stop the bleeding.

The figure that I now recognize as Dick whips around in shock before coming up to me.

“How did you get here and are you okay?” He questions me with a serious expression before looking down at where I was holding and the red that was leaking out. “Oh, Shit.” 

He turns around for a second as if looking for someone before shrugging and yelling, “Alfred! Marinette’s bleeding!”

“You called Master Grayson?” I flinch violently at the sudden voice behind me.

“Ah, yes. Marinette has injured herself on her way down here. Could you maybe check it out?” He asks politely.

“Excuse me? Not trying to be rude or anything, but I think I might pass out if I keep bleeding.” I grumble a little frustrated that I got hurt so easily.

“Of course right this way, Miss. Marinette.” I start following him when I immediately start swaying and almost fall over.

“Yep, okay. Damian’s going to kill me.” Dick grumbles under his breath as he lifts me up bridal style. This is _not_ how I want to spend my day.

“How’d you even get down here?” He looks genuinely curious so I speak.

“Found passageway. Moved lantern. Fell. Broke stitches.” I grit out through the pain. He hums in confusion before a look of understanding comes across his face. He places me down on a cold metal table.

“I see. You used one of the entrances we only use for emergencies, like if people are around the main one. Normally people don’t go down that hallway so there’s rarely people outside of it. That’s why Tim uses it. He’s a bit anti-social.” 

“I figured.” I reply irritably. I lift up my shirt just enough that he has access to the wound, but not enough that my sports bra shows. He makes quick work of undoing the bandages and taking out the remains of the old stitches. He apologizes to me quietly before pouring rubbing alcohol over the cut. I throw my head back as I clench my teeth together and close my eyes tightly to stop tears from springing up.

The pain subsides slightly and I’m able to watch with mild fascination as he stitched me together. Looking way too close to how I sew clothes. I look over at Dick.

“Do you know where Mr. Wayne is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long this one took. I fell a bit behind in math class and didn't really have much time to actually write. Normally it would be no big deal and I'd be caught up in a day, but this year I got placed in advanced math so it's taking me some time. Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone that comments on my chapters, it's one of my main motivators and helps me actually want to post. So... thank you! Bye!


	22. Infatuation

”Er… Are you sure you really want to see him?”

”Yes.”

”But you lost a lot of blood! And you should rest!”

”Mr. Grayson. I appreciate the concern but I’ve had a lot worse.” Dick starts to fidget, clearly, that wasn’t what he was hoping I would say. He heaves out a sigh before finally stilling and looking me directly in the eye.

“Bruce isn’t the nicest and I don’t doubt Damian will be upset that you got injured and still went to see him.” His expression was serious. “If I take you to him do you promise that you will be able to handle yourself? By handling yourself I mean hold your own while talking to him  _ and  _ not injuring yourself anymore.” 

I smirk up at him. “Of course. Now help me up.” I reached my hand out and he reluctantly helped me down from the table. I sway slightly and grab the table behind me on instinct. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

“Okay. I’m good, let’s go.” I say while walking out the door, not really knowing where I’m going. Purposefully ignoring Dick’s concerned gaze at my back.

“Um- Marinette! Wait! Shouldn’t you change your clothes?” He rushes to catch up with me. I look down at myself in embarrassment as I realize I’m literally covered in blood.

“Yeah, okay, fair point. We can stop by my room first, but you  _ are  _ taking me to see him. It’s important.” I state sternly. I am going to see him no matter what.

“Your health should come first Marinette.” I jolt forward at the tiny voice coming from behind me. I was so caught up in finding Mr. Wayne that I completely forgot that Tikki was with me. 

I look into her big blue eyes and feel a tinge of guilt. I’ve always worried her. I know that even in the beginning she was concerned at the fact that I took to fighting so easily, even if I wasn’t given much of a choice. It only got worse when I started losing friends.

“I know Tikki. But this is important to me. I’m going to be staying at his house for a while, I have to make peace.” I explain gently. She just sighs and nods her head. She doesn’t approve, but she understands.

I look back over to my chaperone, who is staring at Tikki with wide childlike eyes. I grin at his amazement and raise an eyebrow.

“Are we gonna get going?”

“Oh- yeah, of course. Let’s go.” 

. . .

Damian’s POV 

I don’t know why I immediately reassured her. I don’t even fully believe what I said, although it is clear that she can handle herself in a fight. I had only caught the end of her brawl with the Penguin's henchmen and even then my mind went straight to her injuries. Not how she was fighting. 

So, it’s safe to say that I have no clue how she fares as a hero. Why did I say she was the best one I knew? It had just slipped out before I could even process what I was saying. Not that I regret it. She did seem to be a little happier after our conversation and there was the… kiss? Yeah, I don’t regret it at all. 

I’m interrupted by my phone buzzing loudly. Pulling it out and looking at the screen I see an unknown number. Father made sure no one but family and whoever I choose can find my number. Who the hell was calling?

“Hello?”

“Damian! How’s Mari doing?”

“Chloe? How did you get my number? Why don’t you just call her?” I scratch the back of my neck.

“That’s unimportant.”

“Actually-“

“Put me on the screen, we need to have a conversation.”

I sigh heavily before pressing a few buttons on the screen until Chloe’s face pops up on the screen.

“Okay! Now that I can actually see you we can chat!” She claps her hands together a devious grin on her face. I can’t help the shiver of fear that runs up my spine.

“Chat about what?” I question getting a little frustrated by the lack of answers she’s been giving.

“You taking an interest in my Mari of course!” I feel my face flush as her smile gets bigger, “Don’t worry, I totally get it. She is quite the catch and miles out of your league. It’s normal to be nervous about that! Which is why I am here to help you out.”

“Hey! My… infatuation with Mari does not make me nervous.” I grumble under my breath, instantly regretting it. She raises an eyebrow at me.

“Infatuation?”

“I forget the word teenagers use for it.”

“You do realize you’re a teenager too, right? And it’s called a crush.” She sighs rubbing her temple like  _ I  _ was a nuisance to  _ her.  _ “This is going to be harder than I originally thought.”

I furrow my brow in annoyance, “What do you mean?” She waves me off.

“Unimportant. Has there been any advancements in your relationship with her? Any at all?” She sounds kind of desperate and it makes me think she has an ulterior motive for helping me.

“She kissed my cheek? Does that count?”

She straightens up, her face brightening leaning closer to the screen, “She did, did she?” She seemed to think about it for a second before smiling to herself again. “It seems you’re actually making progress with this. Which honestly is very surprising.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask maybe a tad too loudly.

“Have you seen yourself interact with others? Sorry, but your social skills are utterly ridiculous.” She  _ did not  _ look sorry at all. I narrow my eyes threateningly. Opening my mouth to retort I’m interrupted by a knock on the door and a pale Tim sticking his head through the door.

“Damian, Alfred asked me to come get you.” I nod my head in understanding before glancing back at Chloe and ending the call without a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have an excuse for not putting another chapter up until now. I've just been a bit discouraged by how little attention my newest chapters have been getting. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful and appreciate everyone who does read it, but my newest chapters have been getting less and less reads and comments. I'm slowing down on this story, not abandoning, the chapters will just take me a bit longer. Sorry.


	23. Please

Damian pov

I’m going to murder him. Tim’s finally done it. He’s pissed me off to the point of me considering ignoring Father's rule. How much of an  _ idiot  _ does he have to be to show Marinette the entrance to the bat cave? Not only that, it was the one that had a giant drop. 

“She’s injured, Drake. Do you know how imbecilic you’d have to be to mess up this bad?” I was practically seething.

“I didn’t know she was smart enough to figure it out!” he raises his hands defensively, “I thought she’d just wander around and give up!”

My eye twitched in annoyance. Stalking close to him, grabbing his shirt, pulling him in so close I could feel his breath on my face. Staring into his terrified eyes, “She was able to figure out my and everyone else's identities while on the verge of death based around her thinking she heard me call her name. Don’t think her stupid you atrocity of a human being.” I growl out between clenched teeth.

“As entertaining as this whole conversation is, Master Damian, I think Master Dick is having trouble stalling the young lady of the topic.” Came Alfred's posh voice from behind me.

Letting go of Tim, I stand upright brushing off the nonexistent dust from my shirt. I glance back at him on my way out, “Don’t think I’m letting you off easy. I’ll be dealing with you later.” 

I make my way toward her room, determined to get her to rest. She can talk to my father about whatever was so important later. I feel my hand's clench at my sides at the thought of what could've happened had Dick not been there

When I finally reach the door, I hear the normally kind voice ring with irritation through the door.

“You said you’d take me to Mr. Wayne after I changed my shirt. I can assure you the only thing I hate more than criminals is liars, don’t make yourself into one, Mr. Grayson.” 

Okay, I can do this. I’ve fought criminals and almost died multiple times, how hard can it be to convince a teenage girl to take a nap?

Holding my breath I knock on the door. When It’s opened I’m met with the relieved eyes of a panicked Dick Grayson. 

“Oh, would you look at that? Damian’s here what a coincidence! I’m sure he’ll have no trouble taking you to Bruce.” He announces loudly before practically running out of the room. I grimace with second-hand embarrassment at how awkward that was.

“He called you in here, didn’t he?” A very pale looking Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Unfortunately, that’s pretty much exactly what happened. Are you sure this conversation can’t wait?” Her good eye seems to soften at my concerned tone.

“Damian, this is important. I made a horrible first impression. I was terribly rude to him, and since I’m going to be staying here for the next couple of weeks, I need to make amends with him.” she explains quietly.

“I know, and I get it. I was fully supportive of that. Then you reopened your wound, please take care of yourself, Mari. My father can wait, he's not going anywhere, and you need to rest.” I plead with her just as quietly, moving forward slightly as I watch her sway on her feet.

She bites her lip in contemplation, tilting her head to the side. “But what kind of guest yells at their host? I have to make up for it somehow.”

“What kind of guest pushes herself so much she ends up passing out? Please, just take a nap. Twenty minutes is all I’m asking of you.” 

She sighs dejectedly, “Fine, but you better be here when I wake up. I’m not wandering around this mansion looking for him again.”

I nod my head quickly agreeing, before feeling the tension leave my shoulders. I hold a hand out for her to grab as I lead her over to the bed, gently helping her in. Almost instantly she falls asleep. Her quiet snores fill the silent room and I can't help the small smile that finds its way onto my face. 

I settle myself next to her bed. Curled up in a ball I rest my arms and head on my legs. Eventually, the sound of her even breathing takes me away to slumber as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short, I just thought it was a good place to stop. I'll be posting another chapter later tonight that I'll try to make at least 1000 words. I hope you all have great days! Also, I got another betta, she's a purple veiltail female and her name is Athena.  
> Bye!


	24. The Realization

The sound of an alarm wakes me up, lazily I roll to my side and slowly open my eyes. My vision immediately connects with Damian’s alert forest eyes. So much like Adrien’s green that I associated with so many bad memories, and yet his eyes make me feel safe and warm. Like I’m protected instead of amid the danger that constantly surrounds my life.

I break eye contact, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. “Hi,” I say awkwardly.

“Hello to you too, Marinette. Did you have a nice nap?” he returns with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I worried you. I can be a bit stubborn sometimes.” I shyly tuck the hair behind my ear.

He snorts out a laugh, “That’s kind of an understatement, but the blame lies with my brother, so don’t feel too bad.” He stands up and offers me his hand, “I did promise to take you to see my father, so let’s get going.”

I smile up at him as I grab his hand and he leads me out of the room. There are butterflies in my stomach and I’m almost painfully aware that I’m still holding his hand.  _ Why?  _ I can’t have another crush, it took me years to get over Adrien. I can’t go through that again.

I’m shaken out of my thoughts by Damian’s hand gently squeezing mine. I look up into his eyes, and how his brow is furrowed slightly, that cute little pout on his lips.

“We’re here, he’s right inside that door, but you look a little pale. Are you okay? We can wait to talk to father.”

“No! No. It’s okay, I’m just a little nervous, it’ll be fine. I promise not to pass out or anything, so you don’t have to worry! Hahahaha!” I stutter out quickly.  _ Shitshitshitshit.  _

He side-eyes me seeming even more concerned than before he said anything. “If you’re sure?”

“Yep!” My voice comes out slightly squeaky and I can barely suppress the urge to jump out a window. He doesn’t look very convinced, but he lets go of my hand and opens the door anyway.

“Father? Marinette wishes to speak to you,” he announces to the man sitting in the office chair. He turns his attention back to me, “I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” I nod my head in understanding, not quite trusting myself to speak around him.

As he leaves, he shoots his father an indiscernible look that I can’t understand at all. Mr. Wayne seems to get it though as I can see the slight nod of his head.

When we’re finally alone I let out a sigh of relief, looking up at the man in front of me. “I’ve come to talk to you for multiple reasons Mr. Wayne. First and foremost I’d like to apologize for my behavior at lunch. It was rude of me to act that way and I should have handled the situation more maturely.”

“Please sit down,” he gestures to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, “I have a feeling this will be a long conversation.” I immediately move to sit down covering up the wince as I do so. I don’t want to seem disrespectful in any way.

“I’d like to apologize as well, it wasn’t kind of me to bad mouth your Master like that. On top of that, I ended up questioning your abilities as a hero. It was rude of me to interrogate a guest like that, so I’m sorry.” He seemed genuinely apologetic, despite his face not changing at all.

“No need to apologize, sir, I know my situation tends to come as a bit of a shock. And you were right it is absurd that I had to save Paris at thirteen, but it’s the way it is. I did and continue to do what I have to, to both survive and save everyone.” I explain to him as lightly as the topic will allow.

“As absurd as it is, my reaction was a bit unorthodox. I don’t think your apology was all you came here for though, is it?” he raises one brow at me in question leaning forward and holding his hands together.

(brief comment of suicide)

“You’re right, I’m also here to talk about a plan we can use for Paris. My people have been suffering for so long, the situation has become unbearable. Suicide rates have skyrocketed, my miraculous cure might fix physical problems, but it does nothing for the mental ones.”

(Comment over)

“That is troubling, do you have any information we can use to try and help? A plan perhaps?” He looks serious, determined even. I can tell just by the look in his eye that he will stop at nothing to set this right.

“I have some sort of plan, I’ve had to modify it a bit due to my partner's early retirement.”

“Oh? Why is that?” The curious look on his face was almost scary.

“He was becoming a liability, acting like this was a big game instead of the awful situation it was. That’s not what we’re here to talk about though.” The warning tone of my voice catches his attention and he sits a bit straighter.

“Alright, what do you have?”

“I know how to handle Hawkmoth, and I’m positive I could beat him in a fight. That’s not the problem. What I need your help with is finding out who he is. I have a list of every single Akuma I’ve encountered, abilities, location, and reason of akumatization all included. I’ll send them to you as soon as possible.” 

He nods his head in understanding, before his face sets in a hard line. “We’ll help you with that. Not that I doubt your ability, but I can’t exactly send a fifteen-year-old to fight a magical terrorist with a clear conscience. What do you suggest I do about that?”

“There isn’t much you can do about it, but if you want you can train me while I’m here, it might help clear your conscience a bit. I should be ready to train in about two weeks, given the healing effects Tikki has on those around her for a long time.”

He sighs, rubbing his temple as if he can feel a headache coming on. “Alright, I guess that’s the best I’m going to get. Now that’s settled, why don’t you go get some rest? You deserve it.”

I smile gratefully at him as I slowly get up and exit the door with a quiet thank you.


End file.
